


A little prince to name Jared

by lilyy



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, M/M, Slash, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-06-04 22:19:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 27
Words: 23,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6677563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyy/pseuds/lilyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>since the little prince had returned to his planet, he suffered from loneliness ... the rose that he loved so much, is dead, but soon he might have met a new friend ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time, and there is still, in a very small world,  
a young boy, is supposed to have 16 years ..

A little boy with straight brown hair, the rosy face, like the bud of a rose, and bright green eyes, an almost surreal green as emerald.

Or perhaps the clearest emerald.

This little boy was wearing modest clothes, but brilliant.

The important thing was to cover himself, because in his world you could never be sure what the weather could do the day or the following month.

The boy was wonderful, pure and innocent.

He does not, however, was careful to how it looked. The planet where he lived, there were a few mirrors.  
 

At that moment he had gone to visit his rose, as always.

He looked at the pile of earth at his feet.

"Hello pink. I came to see you today. How are you?"

There was silence. Since the rose had stopped talking, he never recovered, but the boy had tried since he was returned to his tiny planet.  
 

It's my fault. If I had not gone, he might never stopped talking

She thought the little boy, when he returned. In fact it was the rose a flower rather talkative. He did not believe he would ever stopped talking.

Instead it was so. He had also stopped moving.

The boy felt lonely. He felt a longing to talk to someone and get answers different from those he gave alone ....

  
the sheep that had brought with him, had grown a lot, but did not speak.  
 

I should not have venirmene away ... my friend ... Antoine. The fox ... .not I should have listened to the serpent ....

He thought. And he is sitting on the grass, crying.

 

The boy had no name. It was just a little prince.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in this my story Jared is the famous Little Prince ... I hope not to do anything wrong, I will not write the same story :))


	2. A gift fallen from heaven

In reality, the planet of the little prince was not it was slightly larger than a house. It was not like our Earth, or even the slightest big like the other planets, but it was not tiny ... we say that the little prince could move freely.

How long, you do not know though.

In fact, the planet was sick. He was slowly and inexorably dying.

It's the fault of the baobab ... I should never have venirmene away ....  
 

  
When the little prince had returned to his planet, he had not found it as he had left. The rose was dead, and the planet was slowly getting sick.  
 

On that planet, time does not go as we on Earth, and while on Earth had been more than 70 years, there on that planet, they were only passed 6. The Little Prince at the time he was 10, and now he had 16.  
 

When even the sheep became ill, he began to cry:

"You can not leave, I'll tame. Is this the way to behave? "But the sheep did not respond, and the little prince decided to bury her near the flower.  
 

He went into the garden, where they were still small magical seeds, which would have allowed him to make another trip through space.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
 

 

*

  
Jensen was a 16 year old boy, with thick blond hair, and eyes the color of the fauna. In the school where he was going was admired by all, but he did not have a true friend.  
 

"Everybody admire you, even I, jensen." She told a blonde in the schoolyard, trying to kiss him.

"I do not want their admiration, Serena." He said sharply, rising.

"I want their friendship," he said frustrated.

"But you've got it, jensen..everybody love you, love you ... would pay to be your friends."

"I do not want to pay ..." Jensen said sadly. "And then ... all I want because I'm popular and I .... I want someone who wants my company for what they are! "

Serena looked so sad without knowing what to say, and when Jensen felt pretty pathetic, he left.  
   
 

  
*

  
Jensen had always wanted a little brother to look after, but his mother died shortly after his birth, and his father had not remarried.

Sometimes he imagined his brother, in the world of unborn children, and imagined him sweet, stubborn, with a passion for playstation, the video game. Maybe they would go agree, or maybe not. but at least he would not have felt so alone ...  
   
   
 

  
*

That night, it was San Lorenzo. The night of the shooting stars, and while Jensen was circulating with his bike, around the counties, he found himself thinking it was silly, but expressed the same desire.  
 

Moments later, a fiery glow forced him to stop.  
 

Light. Fire. Fire?  
 

He pulled the bike and went down in the meadow in front of him.  
 

There were pieces of tin on the ground everywhere.

Sheet steel or metal? Both?

Fire. Whatever it was landed, he had fallen into ruin on the ground.

And ... .holy god ... .there is a boy among them ....  
 

Jensen ran at breakneck speed, for fear that the poor guy took fuoco..quelle things could erupt at any moment, the fire flaring up ....

All around the flames were still low, but did not want to think what would have happened if ....  
 

Here it is. The little boy.  
 

Jensen took off his shirt, without thinking, and tried to call the boy, who seemed stunned. He had scratches on his face and superficial burns. First or second degree, perhaps ...

"Can you reggerti standing?" he whispered

The boy gave a faint groan and touched his arm. A gesture that Jensen did tenderness.

"Okay, hold on to me." He said, pulling it out.  
 

He was a boy rather high. He had to have more or less his age, but he seemed a child. Not only for the face, but also because it was leggero.dopo it covered with his shirt so he would not suffer the cold, once noticing that he was trembling, managed to pick him up without too much effort.

The boy drifted, docile.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
 

 

*

Jensen was in the hospital. The doctor had insisted that he went home, but Jensen was more stubborn than he, and stood watch over the boy.

He felt responsible for him, saved him.

Also he felt a great pity for him. He did not know what happened to him, but this was his thought:

No one should die the night of San Lorenzo ....  
   
   
 

  
After what seemed an interminable time, the boy awoke.

The boy looked at him with curiosity.

Jensen looked at him, excited, and said with a big smile: "Hello, I'm the one who saved you from the stars"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) I realize that the way I write here is not the highest quality, and very inaccurate, but I try to adjust the level to the fable of the little prince, then why not enrich the details, because I prefer to focus on other ( those who have read the book understand: p)
> 
> 2) I wonder if some of you have noticed that I did the tribute to Sam when Dean Winchester saves him from the fire: p


	3. The language of the heart

"Hello, I'm the one who saved you from the stars" debuts Jensen, excited.

The boy stared at him wide-eyed, then slamming repeatedly lashes.

Maybe he was scared, he thought Jensen with apprehension.  
 

"Hey, do not be afraid, I ...." She said, moving to touch his arm, that the boy instinctively recoiled.

The moment he touched his arm, Jensen closed his eyes because of the strength of vision that caught him off guard with an incredible strength.  
 

 

He saw black. Space. An infinite cosmos that spread millions and millions of light years, around a million stars, millions of planets and satellites.  
   
 

  
Opened his eyes, and he realized he was panting as if he had a foot race. The boy stared at him even more frightened, still pulling back more.  
 

"Forgive me, I did not want to scare you. What's your name?" He asked, trying to calm the boy.

The boy did not answer, staring at him with curiosity.  
"Do not you trust me?" he asked again, softly.

The boy stared at him and then went back to staring down, then seemed to be brave and open your mouth, but then closed it.  
 

Suddenly a thought struck him sadly took shape in the mind of Jensen.

"You are mute, boy?"  
 

Jensen went and called the nurses to tell them that the boy had woken up, and it was best to let him of analysis to figure out if it was mute or had a few problems on his vocal chords, the nurses looked at him a bit 'grim, perhaps wondering how allowed that kid to try to teach their job, then they suggested he go home. They would have thought them to him now.  
 

Jensen consent to return home, even because he had to tell his father what had happened.  
   
   
   
   
 

 

*

 

In the following days, he returned to find the boy, who still seemed to have no identity. No one had claimed his disappearance, he had no documents, mobile phone. Anything. They called the police, did you give a list of missing persons in recent times, for the rest they could do was wait.

In particular, the nurses were happy to see him lately, because they said he was the only one from which he was willing to be touched.  
 

Jensen arrived that afternoon, while the boy was vomiting on the floor.  
 

"Oh God ...." he whispered in dismay, trying to force himself not to look vomiting and focus on the boy. He made him lie down again in bed. His forehead was sweaty.  
 

He called a nurse and he asked for an explanation.  
 

"I'm sorry, it goes on like that for days. It seems to reject all the food we give it. It seems intolerant to everything. We also tried the little pasta. The only things that seems to not have rejected, are the vegetables and fruits, but can not survive by eating only what ... needs vitamins ... "said the distraught nurse.

"For the rest as is physically?"

"And this is another mystery ... it seems that his body heal very quickly even without the help of medicine, and drugs. even he seemed to have a decent head injury when you bring him here with us, but after a few days is ... ..disappeared ... "

"Is that normal?" Jensen asked.

"No, it's not ... and moreover his body being so unpredictable, there was also the risk that we gave him the medicines that then cross would only be harmful, since then the results would be useless, since his body heals by itself ... "  
 

The nurse looked shocked from having let slip a statement so sincere and embarrassing.

"God ... I do not know why I'm telling you, I'm sorry, I did not want to scare you."  
 

Jensen was scared, but he pretended to no ... looked at the nurse and was very young, maybe he was 18, or maybe 20 years. Not more.

"Do not worry, please, after you clean this crap you bring a glass of water for our child?" He asked, smiling.

The nurse said awkwardly to you, for you to clean and went to fetch and carry water.  
 

When she was gone, Jensen drew his chair to the boy's bed.

"I'm sorry that you can not eat ..." she said.

The boy stared at him sad.  
 

Jensen knew that the boy had no problems with the vocal cords, but the doctors were unable to explain why he did not speak.

 

"If you could talk to me, maybe I could help, I could get you the best foods in the world ..." Jensen insisted.

The guy who waited Jensen came up a little 'more, and then unexpectedly put both hands on his face.  
 

Jensen stood in surprise, feeling a warmth almost escape from the hands of the boy, or perhaps from his own head. He could not understand.

What it was certain, it was the sound that you hear a little later ... like so many countless voices all together ... who formed a kind of SINGING ....  
 

When the boy took his hands, Jensen felt exhausted, with tears in his eyes, almost.

"What ... what have you done to me?" He asked, forgetting that the boy could not or would not speak.  
 

"Forgive me," the boy said, "but I needed to do this, to be able to speak your language"

"W ... .what did you say? You're ... a kind of psychic now? Or a sorcerer? "Jensen asked.  
"I've done all I could do ...."

"My goodness. SPEAK! "Almost he shouted Jensen front of that awareness.

"I have to go now to call the doctor," he said, and was almost lifted when the boy held him by the arm.

"No, do not go."

"... So why not?" Supito churches.

"They make so much noise, and I want to stay a bit 'in silence with you ..."  
 

Jensen stared at him, speechless, then, without knowing why he was giving listened, asked him:

"How did you started to talk about?"

"I had to touch your chakras ..." he explained the boy.

"My what?"

"All we have one, but no one knows how to achieve it. If they all knew, there would be more people who hate because they do not speak the same language ... "the boy said

"Boy ...." Jensen was left dazed by that phrase and it seemed a phrase that he had heard ....

"I am able to tap into the chakra of the heart, which then is the medium that allows me to tap into the universal language"  
 

Okay, well, the guy was crazy. Jensen feel sadness invade the nostrils, heart, lung, everything.  
 

"B ... ... .because you could not speak my language, normally without having to dip into my chakra?"

"I do not speak your language because I do not come from your planet ..."  
 

Jensen was afraid it would come this statement.

"And from what planet you come from, then?"  
 

The boy looked confused.

"I hate numbers and figures ...." The boy said, leaning on himself.  
 

Jensen asked, " it worked... when you touched me ... because you did not before?"

The boy looked at him now with a scowl almost offended.

"Because you would not get any closer ..."

"How?" Asked Jensen surprised.

"You always were far away and then I could not touch you ..."  
 

Jensen reflected on what he said the boy, trying to figure out if it was the truth. In fact he had been so upset by the boy's reaction when she tried to reassure him that one time, that since then he had always tried to touch as little as possible.

"I thought you did not like that i touched you." He said, sorry.

The boy did not reply to this statement, he said:

"When you have got to take me in the arm that night ... I felt so well, it was like being lulled"

Jensen is embarrassed.

"You think you could do it again?" The boy asked cheerfully.

Jensen did not answer.

"Why are you changing color and turning red?"

 

"Well ... it happens when ..."

The boy did not let him finish, which he said:

"I did not know that people like you could change color. You can also become green? "

"Stop it. Now stop. "Said Jensen.

The boy looked at him puzzled.

"Are you scared. Because? I'm the one who risked ending up burned. "He found the boy. there was no shade of anger in his tone, only genuine curiosity.  
 

Jensen hugged him instinctively, in an almost desperate.

"Now why are you doing this?" The boy asked, bewildered.

Jensen did not answer, and held him tighter.

"... Because it feels good?" The boy asked again, closing his eyes, enjoying the close of Jensen.  
 

  
Jensen let him go, trying to ridarsi a tone.

"Why did you do so?" The boy asked again.

"... That's how we behave when we are afraid of losing someone. They are called hugs. "He explained Jensen.  
 

The boy seemed to think about it and then said, "but you have not lost me ... so why would you do that?"

Jensen tried to change the words to explain himself.

"But I thought ... .that would happen ... so the memory made me take the fear of how I would feel if it happened ..."

"But it did not happen ..." the boy insisted.

"Yes, but when we think of something, and that something is bad, thinking makes the feeling so intense as to seem real, then the pain you feel is real."

"You did you feel pain?" The boy asked.

"yes, and I hugged you for ... .scacciare that feeling ...."  
 

The boy seemed a bit 'dazed and confused than before.

"Maybe I also hugged you for thank you for being alive" then he thought Jensen.

This last sentence, the boy seemed to understand it better.

He smiled more openly.

"Now I feel good," he said  
"And why? For what I said? "

"No. because I thought you've embraced me and the memory made the actual feeling as then "the boy replied genuinely. "Hey, but why do it again ?" He asked.


	4. It is you?

It had been a few days since Jensen had found that guy in that clearing ... since then he had gone to see him every day.

The boy seemed to reject meat and fish, and its derivatives, and Jensen brought him fruits and vegetables and some candy.  
 

"I like sweets, but I prefer apples. Are sweet. "The he said, while eating an apple in the hallway.

"But maybe we should wash them, peel them and even .." Jensen pointed out, looking worried, and bit into the apple making big bites. Who knows how long since he ate, and yet did not seem undernourished.

"Peel? It's like cutting * *? What a funny idea! "

"So funny?"

The boy seemed to think for a moment.  
 

"I got to see that you ... .tagliate a lot of things, to open them ...."

"Well, yes, it's normal ... otherwise we could not open them .." he said Jensen puzzled.  
"And why you do it?"

"Because ... because we are interested in what's inside ..." said Jensen.

"So why you do not care what's inside people?" The boy asked with genuine curiosity.

Jensen was stunned for a moment and had no answer, then he said slowly:

"Is not that we do not care ... it's that we can not ... we would like to know, but people can not be opened in two ... if you do, they die .." he said, troubled, but with a hint of laughter.

The boy thought about it and then said, "then cut the objects, because they unlike people, can be opened, without dying ...."  
 

Jensen felt tears in his eyes ... that guy was weird, very strangest of all the guys she had ever known ... but it did not seem mentally retarded ... indeed, was smarter than many people he had ever known.  
 

"Listen ... it amuses you so much this game huh? Pretend that you're not part of this planet? "Jensen asked, but the boy had already run in the small garden behind the hospital, and was looking suave look of roses.  
 

"They look like all at a flower I once knew ... and loved ... but they look different." He said, softly.

"what are you saying? All the flowers resemble ... well almost all ... "

The boy did not answer.

"Because there are so many roses in this garden? basically they are all the same, it only takes one, right? "

"I suppose so," he said Jensen, confused.

"and so why?"

"Because ... .they are beautiful, and then they grow a lot ...."

The boy stood up, looking at them.  
 

"Say that the flowers are all the same, yet we collect a dozen all the same ... maybe in your heart you know they are not all the same ..."  
"but…."

"The pick because they are beautiful, but you can not imprison the beauty ... why do you do?" He asked with warmth and feeling.  
 

Jensen that was too much. He did not know what to answer. The boy was deep, for someone who had just risked a strong head injury and almost burned alive.  
 

"I ... I do not know ..." he finally said, then he looked at the boy, who had turned to look again at the roses, thoughtful .... And he had as a flash ...

 

_All to look like a flower I once knew ... and loved ..._   


_It seems that his body heal very quickly, even without the help of medicine ..._   


_I am able to tap into the chakra of the heart ...._   


_And from what planet you come from?_   


_I hate numbers and figures ...._  
 

  
It could not be ......

 

*

Jensen returned with his bike to the clearing where he had picked up the boy.

There was nothing. The policemen who had scoured the clearing, they had found nothing but tin pieces ...  
 

Pieces of tin ....  
 

He rummaged in the meadow and some pieces of tin and tin foil he happened in his hands.  
 

_Thus it is, then, is not it?_

_You really come from another planet?_

_A spaceship, perhaps?_

_But your ship is made of tin and tin foil ... need to fly in dreams, not in reality ...._

 

 

 

 

 

*

Jensen was afraid. Scared shitless. He wanted to take the day home alone, to think, before seeing this strange guy ... after he had found out that maybe it was ...

It was a shock for him ...

But then what would he think?

He braced himself, then, and stood back to the hospital the next day, with a small book in his hands.

he handed it to him.

The boy took him with questioning eyes and then she said, smiling sweetly:

"I can not read, Jensen."

"Hmmm ... you can learn, drawing on ... my chakra?" Jensen asked uneasily.

"I can ... if I want to, if you want to, but because it is necessary for me to read this?

"Please, do it." She only said Jensen.

"Okay." I agree with a smile, the boy, placing the book

"The Little Prince" on the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> begin the deep questions that suggest hahaha I admit that I really like <3  
> I hope you like them too !!  
>  i assur that the little prince will not remain nameless at Long time <3


	5. Can I call you Jared?

" The men? There are, I believe, six or seven. I've seen them many years ago, but you never know where to find them. The wind pushes them here and there. They have no roots, and this embarrasses them very much. "He read the boy, while Jensen was looking a bit 'sad

 

 

*  
 

  
"Be my friends, I am alone, he said. - I'm just ... .I have just ... I'm just .... - He answered the echo.

What a funny planet, then thought, it's all dry, full of tips and all salty, and men lack imagination ... repeat what they say ... "* read Jensen.  
   
 

 

"See over there, at the bottom, of the wheat fields? I do not eat bread, and corn for me is useless. Wheat fields say nothing to me, and this is sad, but you have hair the color of gold, then it will be wonderful when you have tamed me. The wheat, which is golden, will remind me of you, and I will love the wind in the wheat .... "

 

  
*

Jensen was reading, while all of a sudden the guy seemed to contemplate the Jensen blonde hair ....  
   
 

  
"One only understands the things that one tames, said the fox. Men have no more time to understand anything, they buy things all ready-made, but there is no shop of friends, men no longer have friends. If you want a friend, tame me. "He read the boy, looking at Jensen.

 

  
*  
 

"He dropped off to sleep, I took him in my arms and set out walking. I was moved. I felt I was carrying a very fragile treasure. It seemed to me as well that there was nothing more fragile on earth, I looked in the moonlight, the pale forehead, his closed eyes, his locks of hair that trembled in the wind, and said to myself: this that I see is that the rind ... the most important is invisible ... ". * He read the guy moved, looking at Jensen, and thinking back to when he picked his up.

Immediately he embraced him.  
 

"...... ..but I was not reassured. I remembered the fox. Is the risk of weeping a little, if one lets himself be tamed ... . "* He said Jensen wiping one eye with one hand, without the need to read, yet close to the boy.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
 

 

  
*

"Jensen ... but really I was doing so many questions?" The boy asked.

"You've just made a." He replied, smiling, ruffling his hair.

"... .I Really look like ... the kid with a book ... but many things are imperfect, different. Invented. "He said, almost accusingly.

"What?"  
 

"My pink ... was not so capricious, and became gigantic baobab not ... and do not even speak here of the magical seeds ... not say that I cried when I had to greet the fox, or that I suffered hunger ... why? "

"Boy…"

"Because my friend has not told the whole truth ???" asked the boy, throwing the book into a corner.  
 

  
"Listen, boy ... .so that's hard to accept, but it was a book intended for children. Antoine probably would have wanted to write everything real had seen when he met you, but could not. They would never have agreed to publish a book in which the children would see another child suffer. "  
 

"I ... .I ... .I did not suffered." The boy said, closing his eyes.

"Then why did you come back from where you came?" Jensen asked.  
 

The boy said nothing.  
 

"Second point: you can not know, but between what happens and what is being reported, there is always a more romanticized part. A little different from what it really was."

  
"I do not understand ..."

  
"Is what humans do normal even when you have to tell the end of a love or a great friendship .... will tend to romanticize about the thing, and now the pain is always different from what they describe how it was really. or describe it too raw or too shallow ... the same thing for people who lose ... diventono increasingly important for them, when suddenly can no longer see them, but if they were important, because they made sure they left out of their lives? "

  
"I ... I do not know ..."

  
"This is because often the memory plays tricks on us, and our feelings there appear conflicting and contradictory. This causes confusion, and confusion makes that often tell of things through our distorted memory. A famous phrase says, we only remember what that has never happened. "

  
"I ... I feel dizzy ... will be distorted memories?"

 

Jensen laughed and had a bit of pity for the torture to which he was subjecting the boy. "I still can not believe it, it's you." He said Jensen moved, taking his face in his hands.

"Why shine your eyes?" The boy asked.

"Because this is ... it's like a miracle. You are something of a legend, you know? "  
 

The boy said nothing but blinked his eyes several times.

 

"And how come you're not blond?" Jensen asked refraining from bursting out laughing, and pointing to the little boy in the picture of the book.

  
Jared looked at the still struggling child to connect it to himself and said:

  
"I do not know ... I changed when I went back to my planet." He said confused.

"You really sixteen?" Jensen asked moved.

"Yes, I do not understand what's wrong ... also you have sixteen ..."  
 

"How old were you when you met ... Antoine?"

"I ... ten, I think ..."  
 

Jensen whistled.

"Gee ... it's only been six years for you. How did you survive all this time alone? What did you eat? "  
 

The boy shrugged.  
 

"I do not know ... grasses, shrubs, leaves, fruits ... everything I could find ..."

"And you were not hurt?" Asked Jensen scared, wondering if the boy was teasing.  
 

"No, it's not like on earth ... here is all dirty, poisonous ... there are infinite worlds, you know, that you know not, and some I have visited ... .mondi them who do not respond to the rules of your own."  
 

"I'd like to know more, but before an important thing: promise me that you will never say at NOBODY to where actually come ... you keep saying you've lost your memory. Promise me. "

"But I never said ..."

"Well, and you will continue so. Have you told anyone besides me, of where you come from? "  
"No…"

"fantastic. You are fantastic. Keep it up."  
 

The boy laughed.  
 

"But why can not I say it?" He asked.

"Because ... ..because they not understand. They would think ... you're telling a lie or you're crazy. Please do not ask me again. "

"Okay ..." said the boy a bit 'puzzled.  
 

"And the second thing ... ..dovremo find a name: what tell about Jared ??"  
 

The boy stared at him wide-eyed.  
 

"What's up? Antoine had not given you a name? He does not say so in the book. Does not say it, do you? "He asked, going to check.  
 

"He called me Johnny. He said he wanted to call it that his son, one day .... "  
 

Jensen stared at him.  
 

"It seemed like a very moving thing, because he began to cry ... but it does not even say this in the book? It was too bad to read to children? "

"No, I guess not ..."

"And so why….?"

"I believe that ... .he want protect you in a way ...."

"Not saying a name? Weird thing…"  
 

"Listen ... it's too complicated to explain, but you would be fine if I called Jared?"

"Jared?"  
 

"I ... sometimes I dreamed of having a friend and imagined his name Jared. I do not know why. "He said sheepishly.  
 

"Is something only you, and I like this, because if you give me just one thing of you, this thing becomes ours." The boy said, brightening.  
 

"Well then…."  
 

"Thanks, Jensen, it's fantastic!" Jared said, hugging him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all mental ruminations about are my fault and that I often ask me questions and I answer myself alone ahhahha
> 
>  
> 
> Here I found a way to vent ahhahha
> 
>  
> 
> I'm sorry for you XD
> 
>  
> 
> kissss
> 
> * Initial sentences are taken from the book The Little Prince :) ps: the phrase: we only remember what never happened is the book Marina


	6. Take care of you is my job

Jared had asked several times in Jensen to be able to leave the hospital.

"I'm great, I'm not a child. If they are not in prison, why can not I leave? "Asked Jared.  
 

"Jared, your case is very special and is under exam ... there are ongoing investigations to understand what happened to you, to track any member of your family ... you're on the list of missing persons ..."

"I do not have a family !!" said Jared so strong, to make him her want Jensen to investigate in more detail on this, on its own, but it was not the time for this.

"I am under exam?" Asked Jared, pulling the collar of his shirt.  
 

It had become a habit, and Jensen, although he was glad in a way that had been established further confidence between him and the boy, knew not always manage its hysterical moments.

"Jared, just calm down." He said to him, taking his wrists.  
 

  
The little prince had been painted as a child who was not afraid of anything. It was strange. Or maybe that was a lie?  
 

"I am under exam?" he asked again, and Jensen remembered that the little prince never let go of a question once he had asked it.  
 

"Not you, your case." He told him, patient, trying to instill calm.

"But if my case includes me ...." Jared began, more determined than ever not to be fooled.  
 

  
Jensen sighed. "Let me first talk to someone ... okay?"  
   
   
 

  
*

"In these years I have never asked for anything at you ...." Said Jensen to his father.

"Jensen, you realize what you're asking me?" Asked John Winchester.

"I would not ask at you, if there not would really keep, so much," said Jensen.

"How can you become attached to a boy fallen so out of nowhere, Jensen? With all the friends you could make, because just one seemingly fell from the stars? "John asked, exasperated.  
 

"He needs me ..." said Jensen.

"That's where you're wrong. Whatever has happened to him, it is not your responsibility. "

"Yes instead. It is no coincidence that I could find right there, on its way ... it's like ... I should be the one to save him, Dad ... "said Jensen, sad.

"You 'a folly, and even if it were true, you've done your job. It does not mean that because you saved, now we should put it at our home. "

"You always said that saving lives is our task." Said Jensen.

"That's a low blow." John said, and Jensen was aware.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
 

  
*

Days later, Jensen had gone to visit again Jared, and immediately was scared, seeing the empty bed.

"Jared! Jared! "Had called.  
 

Jared was hiding, he crouched behind the curtain.

"Hey, what happened to you, baby?" Jensen asked, stroking his cheek.

"Animals, animals!" Murmured only Jared.  
   
 

 

Jensen puzzled, asked explanation to the nurses, who had told him that Jared complained the night sounds of wild animals that felt.

wild cats meow, howling strange, mosquitoes, flies, which he said went too close to him, as if to attack him, and all sorts of other sounds a bit 'disturbing, both inside and outside the hospital, which did not make him sleep .  
   
 

  
"Jared can not stay here anymore. Will come to live in my house. "He had ruled Jensen, watching him.

"What? No, can not leave the hospital! "A nurse said.  
   
"Can instead. It is the police inspector that the order! "Said John Winchester's voice, appeared just then.

"Dad ..." Jensen said, relieved and full of gratitude.  
 

"But there are investigations ongoing .." they protested a few.

"I say to you, as I have done with my agents and police. I am the manager and I do what I want! "  
 

No one spoke more.  
 

"Jensen, take the boy, the boy's things, and greets these people before going out ... please, please you do polite guy, I'll wait in the car." Said John, leaving the hospital.

Jensen could not help but notice that Joh to the contrary, he had not said goodbye but John would have said that to the contrary of Jensen, was not an educated guy, thought Jensen, smiling.  
 

Thanks Dad….  
   
   
   
   
   
 

  
*

When they were in the car, Jensen asked his father to store all the investigations were still in progress for Jared.

"Mmm ... is much what you're asking me, Jensen, and maybe I am silly to listen to you ... .i hope just that you're not meddling in something big, I hope for you." He said to his son John, watching Jared snoozing on his son's shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder if you have noticed a different John ... a John who for the first time asks "Dean" not to protect "Sam" or that it is not its task. ihihi
> 
> at next chapter :))


	7. Someone like you, for a rose can die

"AHHH" yelled Jared.

"JARED!" He shouted Jensen instead running out into the garden, alarmed by the cry of the young.  
 

"Jared, you are ... ... cut!" Said Jensen, watching Jared index finger bleed.

"It's my fault ... I had tried di..touch the rose ..." he said Jared holding his finger.  
 

Jared had taken the index instinctively, by bathing in the blood himself. Jared looked at him with awe.

"Come with me, I'll handle that."  
   
 

  
Jensen had put a small band-aid on the finger, after having disinfected.

"Hurts." He said Jared.

"Heal soon, you'll see." Jensen replied softly.

"You think I'm a fool, do not you?" She asked Jared, sad.

"No, just a little 'clumsy. And naive. "Jensen said softly.

"I I should not touch her ... I knew that had thorns ...

"If you want, the next time I'll help, thorns should be cut, otherwise you could not ...."  
 

"NO!" Replied Jared alarmed. "NO, DO NOT DO SO, PLEASE DO NOT DO IT!" He yelled Jared at that point.  
   
 

  
Jensen was a bright flash of a few sentences read in the book The Little Prince:

 

_* "If a sheep eats bushes, also eat the flowers?"_

_"A sheep eats anything it finds"_

_"Even flowers that have thorns?"_

_"Yes, even flowers that have thorns"_

_"But then the thorns what use are they?"_  


  
_I did not know. I was at that time busy trying to unscrew a bolt too stuck in my engine. I was worried because my breakdown was beginning to seem very serious and drinking water that was consumed, made me fear the worst._

_"Thorns what use are they?"_

_The little prince never let go of a question he had done. I was angry for my bolt and I answered at random:_

_"The thorns are of no use, it is pure malice on the part of the flowers!"_

_"Oh!"_

_But after a pause, he threw me in the face with a kind of resentment:_

_"I do not believe you! Flowers are weak, they are naive, they reassure themselves as how can ... they believe are terrible with their thorns ... "_

 

_* "For thousands of years, flowers have been growing thorns for thousands of years, however, the sheep eat the flowers, and it is not a serious thing to try to understand why the flowers go to so much trouble to grow thorns which are never used to anything? It is not important to the war between the sheep and the flowers? It is more serious and more important than the additions of a big red ladies? And if I know a single flower in the world, which does not exist anywhere, but on my planet, but which one little sheep can destroy at once, so one morning, without realizing what he does, it's not important! ! "_

_Blushed, then he continued:_

_"If some one loves a flower, of which just one single original in the millions and millions of stars, this is enough to make him happy when he looks, and he says: My flower is there somewhere._

_But if the sheep eats the flower, as if for him all of a sudden, all the stars will be darkened! It is not important this "_

 

  
 

Jensen returned abruptly to reality, and saw Jared's face troubled.

"You ... cut the thorns to roses? But ... hurt them..as you can? They suffer ... not ... "  
 

Jensen hugged Jared, trying to comfort him, seeing that crying, and not knowing what to say to comfort him.

Unfortunately it was not the first and only cruelty of human beings. He himself had never thought of that, if Jared had not told him about it.  
 

As he embraced him, he is still remembered:

_* But if the sheep eats the flower, as if for him all of a sudden, all the stars will be darkened! It is not important this! "_

_he could not continue. Burst suddenly into tears. Night had fallen. I dropped my tools. What moment now was my hammer, my bolt, thirst and death._

_On one star, one planet, my planet, the Earth, there was a little prince to be comforted. I took him in my arms. And I rocked him. I told him:_

_"The flower that you love is not pericolo..disegnerò a muzzle for your pecora..e armor for your flower ... I ..."_

_I did not know what to tell him. I felt very awkward. I did not know how to touch, how to achieve it ... the land of tears is so mysterious._

 

 

 

Jensen was still hugging at jared, and suddenly, the words to console him were donated in the form of a song.

He whispered to him softly to the ear, until she saw him stop crying.  
 

"Someone like you, for a rose can die, only because it still does not know to remove the thorns. Someone like you, I like it to death... "  
 

And it worked. Jared listened to the words, or perhaps it was more accurate to say, that he drank these.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok I confess .... the phrase "Someone like you" is the title of the song of Cesare Cremonini. : p
> 
> It is too beautiful and reminded me Jared / Little Prince ... I could not, put not it !!
> 
> * I may have a bit exaggerated with quotes of the little prince XD of Antoine de Saint - Exupery, or at least, the italicized phrases xd


	8. You are nudity and offer yourself as nudity and nudity causes scandal

It was a sunny afternoon, and Jensen had dozed off on his bed.

At his side, a figure crouched against him.

Jensen moved, sleepy, and opened his eyes with difficulty, bathed in sunlight that blinded eyes.

Just managed to focus the room, and then jared at his side, made a three-meter jump.

"J- j- Jared !!!" stammered.  
 

Jared, who also was sleeping, took fright at the click of Jensen.

"What's up, Jensen? Are you hurt?"

"You ... you ... you ... you ... you're naked!" he said, stammering and looking terrified.

"Well, yes, but what is the problem?" Jared asked, amazed.

"Cover yourself immediately!" Said Jensen, angry.

"Okay, but you tell me what is the problem"  
 

  
The little prince never let go of a question, once he had asked it.

"I tell you, after you've dressed" Jensen said, handing her clothes in her arms.  
 

Jared looked at him uncertainly, and then said, somewhat 'affected:

"No…"

"Please ..." she begged Jensen, trying not to look at him.

Jared looked at him pleadingly, and decided to oblige.

"Okay ... okay, Jensen."  
   
 

  
When it was coated, Jared asked him:

"So you can know what was the problem?"

"The problem is that you were naked! Completely! In my bed, next to me! "

"And why it is that a problem?"  
 

  
Jensen seemed unable to find the words to explain it, then asked, confused:

"You really do not know?"

"Otherwise I'll ask ... Now, I have to make you new demand, or you want ..."  
 

Jared was becoming even cheeky ... you had to admit that he learned  
quickly things worse terrestrial ... .pensava Jensen.  
 

"Okay, look ... the problem is that, over here there is something called decency, modesty would ... .the shyness in showing naked ... and that's because the nudity causes shame ..."

"Because it causes shame?" Jared asked.

"Because ..." began Jensen, realizing surprisingly, that shame was caused by others, not by yourself. "Because the nudity causes scandal in the other, this causes shame in themselves ..."  
 

"Mmm ... and because it causes scandal in the other?" He asked again jared.  
 

"Because ... .why is closely linked to sex. Sex is done by naked, and then when you see a naked person, it makes you think about sex, and this generates shame ... "said Jensen, increasingly more ashamed.

"It seems then you thought about having sex with me, whatever it is sex .." Jared said, caressing his cheek.  
 

Jensen felt his skin burning under the touch of Jared, the exact instant in which he shouted:

"No !! I do not think of you that way ...!"

"In which way?"

"I do not ... forget it, please ..."  
 

And the little prince, who had never given to a question, he said:

"I will if you do one thing for me"

"Just that it is not sex .." Jensen chuckled nervously.

"Quiet. Now close your eyes. "

"O ... okay."

"Keep them closed," Jared said, starting to undress.

"Keep them closed" he repeated, pushing him back on the bed floor.

"Jared, no ... covered, please ..." he said Jensen, who had sensed by the touch of the skin of Jared, who was stripped again.  
 

"Hey, it's okay. You did not you say that someone like me you like to die? "

"I did not mean ...."

"Okay ... but if I do not disgust you, should not disgust you neither my nakedness"  
"Jared, this is not ..."

"And anyway, all this shame has no way to exist. We are born as androgynous beings, Jensen, only then the society there schematizes ... men here ... women over there ... forgetting that, when we are born we are all ... nakeds ... "Jared said, taking his hand and intertwined with his.

"Jared, listen ..."

"No ... you listen me ... how we're fine, and it does not matter if I'm naked or not ... what changes?" he said softly.  
 

Jensen tried to do as Jared said. He was silent and had to admit that such a feeling of peace and freedom not felt for a long time ...

He tried to open his eyes a little and saw just Jared.

"No, keep them closed .." he Jared said.  
 

  
Jensen had him and a feeling of total well-being wrapped.

Only that then ... it was surrounded by a series of images and anxieties.

 

It was naked!

With a man!

Even so innocent, he was always a man!

And if his father had entered at that time ....

What was he thinking !!

And what was he doing?

He was taking advantage of the naivety of that boy so pure!

No! No! No!  
   
 

 

He did not make it.

"No!" He said, getting up from bed.

"Jensen ..."

"No, Jared, I can't ...  
if he comes daddy..i'm sorry. ... he can not find we so ... forgive me ..." Jensen said, looking at him with a pained expression.  
 

Jared looked at him seriously and then smiled sweetly:

"I forgive you, because, for a few moments, if only for a few, we were the Infinite" she said, caressing his cheek and then dressing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are already quite mortified xd by a mind a little side, because the little prince is the small principe..mi mind a bit to give the impression of wasting a thing of innocence and purity!
> 
> but here the little prince is great, and a boy ...
> 
> I wanted to emphasize how the company today has put us in a sense, to be afraid and ashamed of something that in the end it is natural ... Adam and Eve were born naked ....
> 
> and the fact that Jared begins to no longer be just the boy to be protected, but also the one who has something to teach Jensen ... and that makes it even feel good ^ __ ^ ps sentences on nudity and scandal are mine, instead I admit that the title is a phrase from forever - Susanna Tamaro  
> I


	9. Put together a heart..try to feel ..

Jensen was waiting for Jared to do to finish her bath.

He hoped that pure soap to wash the laundry, which had given him to use, would not hurt him.

He had always terrified of how he could react Jared body. Maybe it was intolerant to certain terrestrial artificial flavors.

Jensen tried to ask what he used to wash in his small planet.

He said that there were torrents of water, and washed with the white-yellow powder.

Jensen had been too stunned by his white teeth. Jared said he used the herb plants that rubbed on the teeth.

Then Jared made him realize that too many questions annoyed him and so Jensen stopping.

Basically he does not really wanted to know.

Dreams are made to stay in the field of dreams. Just make their entry in reality, are destroyed.

Jensen would never allow that to happen to Jared.

Luckily Jared had read in the mind of Jensen, as make the bathroom they terrestrial, as they used soap, shampoo and conditioner.

It would be too embarrassing if he had to wash him.  
 

Jared was in the bathroom for a long time, and then Jensen came.

"How are you? I thought you were drowned in the tub "he said, joking, entering the bathroom.

"It is so beautiful and relaxing. My hair has never been so soft when I put this apricot balm. Thanks Jensen "said Jared immersed in the tub filled with bubble bath.

"Bite the sponge?" Jensen asked, laughing.

"it's relaxing. And it's soft. I like it. "He said jared, nibbling.

Jensen laughed. "I like the smell." He said sincerely.

"See? We complement. "He said.

"Come on, squawatch, pulled up and rinsed, it is time to get out." Jensen said, handing him the robe. "

"Jensen?" Jared asked, coming out of the tub while Jensen slipped the bathrobe.  
"Hm?"

"Why do not you look at me when I am naked?" Asked Jared, that was watched Jensen with carefully, and in effects spoke without looking at him, even giving him the robe. "

", decency" Jared. We talked about this. "She said exasperated Jensen.

Jared jumped into the arms of Jensen, automatically, when Jensen stroked his shoulders over the bathrobes.

They embraced almost constantly now.

"Love you so much." he said Jared.

"Me too, Jared. Me too."

"I want you always near. It's normal? I had never tried this thing neither with my rose. "meowed jared.

Jensen was not unable to respond, so strong was the contentment he felt inside.  
   
   
 

  
*

Jensen stood in the courtyard of his school, and touched the flower shower in thought, smiling, and thinking about Jared. Jared was just like a shower head. Beautiful and with the terror that one day might slip away from him.

A boy his party asked Jensen if after school wanted to go out with them.

Jensen shook his head, still smiling. He had an appointment with Jared.  
 

  
*  
 

Well it was not really a real date.

Let's say that Jared had wanted to do something for him and this thing filled him with joy, but had not wanted to tell him nothing.

All he said he wanted to take him to a place.

Jensen was driving his father's car, even though he had not yet 18 years old, while Jared showed him the way.

"Jared, where are we going?" Jensen asked, puzzled. Jared knew a bit 'of geography because he had bothered to teach them in those two months that he lived at home, and then he and his father had shuttled in and down to make it distracting. They have not certainly locked up at home, but did not believe that Jared could meet somewhere unknown to him.

"Stop them. We're here. "He said jared, doing brake suddenly Jensen.  
 

They were in front of a forest on the edge of any road.

"Why are we stopped here?" Jensen asked.

"This wood has remained with me when ..."

"When Dad and I have led you to make that walk in search of mushrooms." He said jensen suddenly remembering.

"Good. I see that you remember. "Jared said with a smile.

How could he forget? He had spent the evening in agonizing concern for Jared, if the mushrooms he had been hurt. A Jared mushrooms were not hurt, but a night like that Jensen did not want to pass it, and had convinced Jared to do a food intolerance test. The risk to discover the true nature of jared was very strong, but Jensen could not risk having it die at any moment.

Fortunately analyzes were normal and rilevavano only higher than normal immunity, and also the fact that jared was in full health. Evidently that was not known, electronic devices simply could not classify it, and jensen breathed a sigh of relief.

He had spent nights crying and apologizing to Jared for making him do those analyzes.

If they found out that it was not of this planet because of him and he had been hurt, not if he would never forgive himself.

Luckily then nothing happened.

 

 

 

Jared took Jensen's hand and entered the woods.

They walked for a bit 'and then sat down in the shade of a large oak tree.

"What peace, Jared." He sighed Jensen lying under the tree.

Jared chuckled, knowing what lay ahead.

In fact, after a few minutes, several birds came to keep them company, chirping.

"Oh my God, what happened?" Said Jensen scared.

Jared laughed happily and held out his hands. Immediately many birds resting on his arms.

"J-Jared ... are attracted to you .."

"Yes. It was something that I had already noticed for some time, and was expecting the most original way to tell you, "Jared said, beaming.

Jared saw that Jensen was ecstatic and was trying to attract them too, but the birds were still far apart.

"Try a little 'bread" he said, taking a handful of crumbs hidden in the pockets of his sweatshirt and offered them to him.

But it was all useless. The birds remained clear of jensen and he frowned.

"The birds perceive your mood. If fear or distrust show or any other negative feeling, remain at large. "He said, approaching jensen. The birds broke away from jared but continued to vorticargli around.  
 

  
"Jared is useless ... I'm not as pure as you ..." Jensen said disconsolately.

"Schhh trust me. Now lie down. "

Jensen and Jared made him whispered, "Now you are one with nature. Just think about this. Free your soul, reject the bad thoughts. "

Jensen tried it but it was hard.

"Think of me, jensen."

Jensen was surprised by those words but he decided to do as Jared said.

He kept thinking about him even when the crumbs that jared stood mettndo on the body, they began to tickle him.

Feel free mind, his heart kicking mad.

And then the birds on his body pecking crumbs.

He struggled to keep his eyes closed and not laugh.

Look also a posarglisi bird on the head.

At the end he does not resisted and open your eyes.

It was amazing. A lot of birds laid on her stomach pecking crumbs.

He smiled happily, in the throes of ecstasy never experienced.  
 

But at some point the birds flew away.

"I did something that ... I moved too?" Jensen asked, mortified.

"No, but I was starting to be a bit 'jealous of the birds." Said Jared. "So I sent them away." He added with a smile.

"Little rascal" Jensen smiled, pulling him by the arms and on his chest.


	10. Your kisses that taste of paradise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to let you know that even if I update less often this story, I have no intention of abandoning , quiet <333

Jensen was walking away away from his group of friends.

Of course, he not called them friends, more than anything else a small group to go out. He was always a guy, after all.

But now there was Jared, that needed his attention. He had to be near him, could not get to do the greenhorn than once. He had responsibilities.

And then he did not want to get away from him.  
 

One day Jared, however, through the hall, he saw that Jensen was arguing with someone at the desk phone.

"You have to leave me alone! If I say that I do not want to go out, I do not go !!! "

And then he slammed the phone down.

Jared was left dumbstruck. Jensen never raised his voice usually.

Jensen noticed the presence of Jared, and he felt ashamed.

"I'm sorry you had to hear me scream."

"W-who he was on the phone, Jensen?"

"My friends ... or a kind ..."

"Ohh ... and this kind of friends they wanted me to go out with them?"

"Yeah," Jensen admitted.

"And why do not you go?"

"Because I do not feel like it. I prefer to be with you. "

"Can I come too…"

"NO!" Said Jensen a bit 'too quickly.

"And why?" Jared asked scared.

"Why ... are not good subjects. Would not you like to know them. "

"And because you rather know them then?"

"I ... do not know ... not to remain just maybe. But it belongs to the past. "

"It's not that you want to go to not only let me?"

Jensen took her a second too long to respond.

Jared sighed. "It is decided. I'm coming too."

"Jared, no, please ... you're not ready to ...."

"At what? To learn about other people? "He asked a bit 'offended.

"Sorry, is that ..."

"Are you ashamed of me?"

"NO!! for nothing in the world. "

"Okay ... then prove it." Jared challenged and Jensen surrendered.  
   
 

 

He called his friend Alex to tell him that he had decided to come and he would take Jared. Everyone knew of jared, although they did not understand why Jensen insisted to keep him.  
 

Jensen came along with Jared at the park.

It was autumn, and Jared was wearing a canary yellow jacket that matched the color of her beautiful hair, and a red wool cap.

Jensen was aimed proud. Jared was really a beautiful guy. a bit 'is also taken about the choice of clothes.  
 

When they arrived, Jensen left the hand of Jared, who held until then. It would not do to be seen by his group of friends, too fond with Jared.

Jared looked at him strangely, and automatically tried to hand resume him, but Jensen kept it out of reach.

"Hey, guys!" he trilled, seeing them.

"Hello Jensen!" She greeted Alex, and four boys, two girls and two boys.

"Alex, he is Jared ... Jared, he's Alex, and they are Marianne, Sybil, Matt and Trevor!"

"We are also able to introduce yourself, Jensen!" Scolded Sybil.

"Excuse me, it is that I'm used to ..."

"To explain things?" Asked Matt.

"Well, how about if we go for an ice cream, in the meantime?" Asked Alex, trying to calm tempers. Jensen was looking at Matt now with a look that presaged an incoming lite.

"You do as you want ice cream, Jared?" He asked Marianne, kind.

"Jared always takes mango and purple! 'Said Jensen, before Jared could speak.

"Jensen, why do not let talk him ??"

"You risk confusing!" Interjected jensen.

"Let him decide to him, you should not treat him like a child. Jared, would not you like to try other flavors, besides these ?? "

"I ..." Jared began.

"Stop it, Marianne! It is not a game, some things hurt him! "

"But it's just ice cream ..."

"THEN, this ice cream we take it or not?" Asked Alex, altered.  
 

  
They continued walking to the ice cream shop that seemed endless, while Matt and Trevor seemed to have started questioning Jared.

"Where did you live before knowing Jensen? What is your family? "And Jared had always repeated that he could not remember.

"Have you ever had a girlfriend? Excuse the question but seem the type that has never had a "Trevor chuckled.

"you too," retorted Jared, so a little 'cheeky.  
 

Marianne and Sybil giggled under Trevor's eyes, while Jensen had to bite his lip and swear that once you have finished that day, he made a little speech to Trevor.

The questioning Jared continued, although Jared seemed impatient after a while ', and Jensen could not help but notice the strange slips by Trevor and Matt on some occasions, and the grin of Jared. It was certain that it was his work. He was glad that at least it did not seem completely helpless.  
 

Arriving at the ice cream shop, Jensen was distracted for a moment to order ice cream for him and Jared, and when he returned, he saw Trevor show something on the phone to a Jared confused.

"There, you see, before they begin the preliminaries, and then ..."

"Trevor, what the fuck are you doing ??" became angry Jensen.

"I just showing how you have sex ... thing that you can not , to teach him and do so, it seems!" He chuckled.

Jensen took a deep breath, and then darted his fist at the speed of light. He was still holding the cones in hand, which fell half on land and half on Trevor's face.

The phone slammed hard on the floor.

" This you'll pay , you little shit!" Trevor said with a naughty look, just managed to open his eyes.

"Come on, facts below ... .loser, you do man who lived ..., but only of porn can satisfy you, because there is not one that gives you the" challenged Jensen.

The boy growled, making below, but Jensen stopped her arms behind her back and threw a punch in the stomach.

The boys, including jared, were appalled.

"I hope the lesson will be served. Me and Jared we're leaving, and you, "he said, pointing to the other, seeing who had not moved a muscle," Since you were on his side, tell me goodbye! "

Jared took his hand, and went away, but not before heard Sybil scream: "Do you wil regret having turned his back at we ... for a boy who only know a few months ago!"

Jensen wanted to go back and argue, but he was not angry with women, how many bitches could be.  
   
   
   
 

 

*

"Why'd you do it, Jensen?" Jared asked, once you get home.

"Look, I'm sorry about earlier, Jared ... but it is important that you know that I am not the bad guy here ..."

"Not even them are. They are just stupid ... "

"Yees..Probably you're right, and I wanted to teach him a lesson ..."

"Why ???" Jared asked.

"Because I do not like them that treat you so, and ridicule you ..."

"If you did not want that they ridicule me, maybe you should have at least let me finish a sentence!" Jared snapped.

"Forgive me, but I did not want that you could put in difficulty, and the guys are very good at this!"

"You can not protect me from the world, Jensen, just as you can not keep me that i knowing things in the world !!" said Jared and Jensen understand who presumably referring to the video that Trevor wanted to show him.

"Listen, Trevor did not want you to know anything, just take fun of you!"

"If this could be used to let me know something I do not know, why not let them do that ???" Now Jared was altered.

"You do not need to know this sort of thing !!!!" almost he shouted Jensen.

" **Your friends are right , you treat me like a baby** !!!" yelled Jared.

"Tell me ... tell me, please, what did you see, just tell me this and then I will answer." Jensen tried to calm him.

"I ... I just saw a woman and a man, naked, on a bed, which touched the bodies," Jared said, making a gesture with his hand on his chest. "I have not seen anything else because you've started shouting like a madman!"

"God be thanked!" Sighed Jensen.

"Thing??? Are you so happy that i am ignorant of these things ??? "said Jared.

"No, Jared, this is not ...."

"I should could see why that one time when I appointed the sex, you were so upset by the idea of doing it with me!"

"Jared, it's not so that you would have learned ... any video wanted to show you, I'm sure it was something scandalous, not romantic."

"It did not look anything so unpleasant!" Said Jared, spiazzandolo.

"How can I like at you, if you still think that i am a kid, if you keep treating me like it ???" Jared continued, unstoppable.

"Jared ..."

"I'm a guy! I'm tall, I'm strong, I'm beautiful ... You said also you, I stumble the people with the power of thought, and I also come from another planet! So do not ... I'm not a loser ... "Jared said, harshly.

"I never said ..." Jensen whispered.

"Then why do not you like me?" Jared asked sadly.

"I like you, Jared! A lot! "

"It is not true ... you tell me you, when people like each other, kiss each other because you do not kiss me ???"

Jensen did not answer. He looked down.

"I imagined. Well, maybe if you do not want to kiss me, I'll find someone else, or someone else who wants to do it! "He said jared turning.

"NO! Wait !! "Jensen said, going towards the front.

Jared sighed.

"You can not protect me from the world, Jensen!" He repeated.

"That you've already said ... listen to me, not that I do not like you, but I like you so much that ... I know that one day you'll be a star in the sky to someone else ..."

"Because? Why can not I be the yours? "Jared asked, looking him straight in the eye, while the Jensen's face was close to his.

It was too much. Jensen could not resist. She took his face in his hands, he came up, and kissed him on the lips.

Softly, softly, for fear of frightening.

Jared looked at him straight in the eye, surprised, when Jensen touched his face, and even more when he kissed her lips.

Just before that his lips touched those of Jared, the guy had half-closed eyes.

When had they kissed, he closed them.

A minimal, delicate touch. Mentioned, but intense for both.

Jensen left Gently slide off his hands from his face and pulled away.

"Are you ... okay?" he asked, in awe, putting back hands on face.

Jared looked at him, his head bent, still in awe, eyes adoring smile.

"... It was this which that you had so much fear? It seemed a terrible thing, but it is closer to paradise. "He said.  
 

Jensen felt short of breath. Jared had just told him that his lips, his kisses were like heaven.

She hugged him and Jared rested his head over his shoulder, thoughtfully, but with a happy smile.

"Oh, Jared ..." she whispered, while Jared remembering the kiss, the happy eyes closed in ecstasy.


	11. Un bacio di mare, dolce e un pò salato

Kissing Jared was like touching the infinite worlds in an instant.

It was like seeing the stars, that Jensen had been accustomed to see them in his eyes.

It was like an electric shock.

He did it feel alive.

Like all things that make you feel alive, however, also they make you afraid.

And what happens when you are afraid of something? that avoids.

There had been no more kisses with Jared.

 A week had passed since their chaste kiss, and Jensen. again he thought

He wanted another. Only one. Just be sure to remember better.

Jared obviously had not allowed to forget that kiss. Sometimes he gave him some stolen kiss. Those that Jensen called "flying kisses."

But there were no more kisses between them.

Those for Jensen were not kisses. He used to completely different types of kisses, but with Jared did not want to do the philanderer.

He wanted, cabbage, if he wanted, but Jared seemed so innocent. The feeling of taking advantage of his innocence it always took more in his soul and not left him in peace.  
 

  
After two weeks, vexed to these thoughts, he gave in to the demands of Jared to go to sea.

It was October, but this year the weather had been naughty. In summer it had snowed and now clearly autumn was beautiful. And the water was warm.

They had gone with his father, although at that time was in the hotel sleeping.

In fact they were all asleep at that hour.

Jensen swore that go to the sea at night to bathe midnight, he had not even done with her girls.

But Jared had been so insistent.  
 

"Come on, Jensen ... the water is so warm ..." he encouraged jared.

He wasJared . So why suddenly he felt uncomfortable with the idea to swim with him, at midnight?

He joined him. The water was really warm.

He watch him. He was really nice. His face and wet hair and Jensen was about to have a faint, to look at him.

"I want to teach you a thing ... but for this we have to go under water ..." he said Jared decided.

"Are you sure it will not hurt you?" He could not help but ask Jensen.

"Look, I swam in my small planet! And there was also the sea! Although it was not nearly so great ... .now you does as I say! "Urged him Jared.

"But what should I do?" Jensen asked.

"You have to go under water"

"That's all?"

"Try to breathe in ..."

"Jared, it's impossible!"

"You are accustomed to classify as impossible all that you have never seen, not realizing that enough believe."

"Jared, you know what happens to humans when they get too much water in the lungs? Drown! You want that i drown? "he chided Jensen.

"And you can trust me just for a moment?" Asked Jared lovingly, putting her arms around him and making him shiver.

"I always trust you ..."

"Completely?"

"Completely"

"Then prove it." She told Jared looking him straight in the eye.  
   
 

 

Jensen was not unable to understand what madness was pushing him to do so. They threatened to drown them both, but he hoped that jared just saw that it was impossible, would have given up, and then Jensen was still there, ready to pull it out, just as it would have floundered.  
 

They dived underwater. As expected, Jensen stepped take immediately panicked and covered his nose, trying to do the same with Jared, but Jared pulled away, going towards in front him and telling him:

"No ... do not hold your breath ... you will not die ... breathe ... on ... you can do it ... breathe the water ... you can do it ... do not drink, breathe ..." urged him Jared

Jensen was surprised to hear the voice of Jared underwater. He removed his hand from his nose, and was stunned when he saw bubbles uscirgli from the nose, and mouth, but do not suffocate.  
 

  
_"I ... I'm alive ... I'm not drowning ... it is true ... really I'm breathing the water ..." he thought jensen._

_"Yes, because you believed in the incredible!" Said Jared with the thought._

_"We're really communicating telepathically?" Jensen asked him in thought, stunned._

_"Yes, and it's so beautiful ..." he replied Jared._  
 

Jensen was going to relax, when suddenly, the water stepped in forcefully.

He panicked and risked seriously to drown and suffocate.

"Ooorggghhl!"

Jared intervened promptly. "Quiet, Jensen, calm!"  
 

  
Without thinking too much, he approached Jensen and kissed him, taking his face in his hands.

Jensen was surprised, but immediately he feel a great calm penetrate into the body.

 _I is donating his breath, he thought._  
 

They went back up, slowly, still kissing.

They returned to shore, proven by the experience.  
 

"I'm sorry, Jensen ... your body is not trained in this type of experience ... must have been a shock for him even succeed for a few minutes ... I did not imagine that ..." began jared, setting foot on the sand.

"Jared ... you kissed me ... ..."

"Yes..beh, is not the first time ..." he said in surprise.

" Yes Instead ... it's the first time that....you kiss me in like that ..." said Jensen, looking radiant.

"Beh ..." he tried to say jared.

"If you wanted to kiss me, there was no need all the excuse of breathing underwater ..." mischievous he said

"Look, I do not need excuses ... I can do it again even now ..." said Jared approaching slyly.

He does not, however, managed to make the first move, that Jensen had cleared the distance, putting his hands over his face and kissing him.

Kissing him really!

His lips were moving now decided for the first time on Jared, no longer fearful or uncertain.

They moved firmly, trying to fargliele hatch.

Jared stood still, almost paralyzed, by opening-up mouth, almost with fear.

Her tongue met immediately with that of Jensen, that was when Jared tasted a sort of wet different than tried so far, underwater.

A language crossing, moist, of saliva, Jensen's warm mouth. Their mouths coming together, kissing ...  
Intimacy.

  
Jared felt for a moment overwhelmed by the passionate kiss, and Jensen perhaps sensing that he was treading too carried away, slowed his pace and caressing his cheeks, put an end to the kiss slowly.

Jared took a deep breath, and looked at him in awe, his face framed by the hands of Jensen.

"Well?" whispered Jensen smiled, caressing the cheek bones, and rubbing her head on his nose, tenderly.

Jared closed his eyes at that tender moment, and then he saw Jensen away.

"Did you like it?" Asked Jensen embarrassed.

"Well ... I would say it was better than mine." Said Jared.

"Oh yeah?" Jensen asked, laughing.

"But I'm not sure ... let me try again ... I want to understand better ...." Jared said slyly approaching, and doing Jensen slowly back away, but he was smiling. He not really wanted to get away.

A few steps and Jared attacked his lips. She kissed him voraciously, with his tongue, and almost as if to eat it, and made Jensen dropped on the sand.

"Jar ..." but Jensen was unable to say anything, that Jared had climbed astride him and he started to kiss him.

After a while 'the kiss became more languid and slow. Jared's face was a puppy when he kissed him, crazy.

At Jensen liked to feel her body over his.  
It made him feel good.

They looked tenderly into her eyes, intertwining their hands in the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ps remember anything the title?
> 
> *Un bacio al cioccolato, dolce e un pò salato *
> 
> In English: 
> 
> * A kiss chocolate, sweet and a little salty nananannan
> 
> Pupo - Gelato al cioccolato! (song ) OK stop!!
> 
> I also drown in the sea of fluff! goodbye!!!


	12. We have to be close neighbors

Jared and Jensen since they had kissed under water in the sea, had never stopped doing so.

Jensen felt more at ease now, after Jared had taken the initiative ... he felt that he wanted and then he no longer felt to abuse of his innocence.

Of course, there was no sex. Not yet, not now ... if ever ... he repeated Jensen.

He realized want Jared, and not to see him as a child, as he had reproached.

Sure, maybe the character was like that of a child, or perhaps it was more accurate to say the temperament.

But Jared was also many other things ... was sensitive, deep, smart ... and beautiful.

At Jensen liked to hug him, hold you tight him. He had also tried to pick him once or twice, but then had immediately put down, because it was heavy and very high.

Jared instead could quite easily to pick him up and if he often carried around, making him also do everything around the house, making him laugh out loud.  
 

Constantly touching. It seemed that they failed to remain separate, they increasingly need each other, constantly sought physical contact.

Jensen felt the physical need just to be with Jared.

 

 _Which is even worse ... I do not want fuck him ... I want to ... ughhh make love with Jared ... it was a long time since I did not think something so damn romantic_ ... he found herself thinking about Jared, praying that Jared would notice.  
 

 

  
One day, Jensen and Jared had the crazy idea to join together with vestiti..non even know them because ... even though Jensen amputated blame Jared, saying it was his fault, that he did regress to an infantile stage.

Jensen managed to fix an old blue undershirt and trousers of the same color, very wide, belonging to an old uncle of Jensen.

His father John was not home, so they could do what they wanted the stupid. They undressed remaining in his underwear and slipped the shirt and pants together.

"Oh ... we're not very comfortable ... I knew that it was bullshit ..." Jensen said, clinging to Jared to keep from falling, that while laughed.

After all Jensen was pleased ... that the clothes had been only an excuse to stay stuck in Jared.

Jared, however, had as usual a better idea.

Always in the attic, he found an old red coat, Christmas style, put it on him, and with that was able to cover even Jensen.

He covered him hugging him from behind, protective, and Jensen had never felt better.


	13. I can read your mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for a little delay <3 <3 <3 if you like this story, please send comments and compliments, give me encouragement to go forward x <3

Jared and Jensen were kissing each other rather impetuously ... indeed, it was Jared to be unexpectedly rather dashing, and Jensen was pleasantly surprised by this, but he would have preferred that incendiasse less, because this impetus Jared was doing more than a little excited ...

Suddenly he had to dodge reluctantly Jared and get away, because the boy was starting to unbutton his pants.

"Do not do it .." he only said, looking at him.

"Why ??" he asked him, a little 'irritated.

"Because ... because ... there is a reason. Do not do it and that's enough. "Said Jensen uncomfortable.

"Damn it, Jensen! I broke my head! "

"Excuse me?" She asked in amazement.

"You are YOU! You! YOU! You! With your thoughts ... your thoughts THOUSAND on me ... them are so present, so frequent ....! "

"I ... I do not know of w-what ..."

"Would you want me to undress! You would that I take off me these clothes that you think only one obstacle. Would you touch me and hug me and ... "

"Stop, please, stop ..."

"Would you like to make love with me ..." finished plane, Jared.

"It is not true !!" shouted almost frightened Jensen.

"You forget that I can read your mind, Jensen ..." Jared pointed out, somewhat 'disoriented.

"Oh God. No! "he said Jensen terrified.

"Forgive me, I never meant to hurt you!" Jensen begged, grabbing his shirt.

"Stop!" He said Jared pushing hands. "I know you do not want to do it, but if you want to make love with me, why do not you tell me, just ??"

"You ... tu..lo would you do?" Asked Jensen stunned.

Jared shrugged. "Why not?"

"You ... you do not even know what you're parlando..smettila to talk about things you do not know!"

"Who says I do not know them ?? Who gives you this certainty? The mere fact that you have never seen me as I documentavo on the internet about how to have sex ?? "

"Diosanto..tu ... .why did you do that? I told you not to .. "

"Jensen. Enough! If you want to live in this world I know the THINGS of this world, and you know what new? They are not all so terrible! "

"Jared .."

"Okay, maybe I do not could know what is sex for some videos here and there, fast and very loud ... but it seems that people have to be very stuck, and you know what? I do not mind being stuck to you, "he said approaching.

"You do not know what to say ... I will hurt you ... you will scared and then ..." said Jensen, retreating footsteps.

"And then what, Jensen, exactly? I will not want to see you anymore? I know what you think ... your thoughts are all in my head ... you think you would like that I am only yours, you think it will never be like that, and think that one day I will go away, and plunge, leaving you alone, spezzandoti your heart ... "

"No!"

"You can not lie to me, you know ..."

"You have to stop to read my mind!"

"You know what else I know?" Asked Jared, slowly taking off his shirt.

"Jared ..."

"I know you think you **love me** ..."

Jensen closed his eyes, squeezing.

"I wanna know what I think of this? Yes, you want it ... "he said Jared take off even pants.

"No…"

"I think that i thought it was possible to prove an absolute and total sense as what I felt for my rose ... but then I realized that is not so ..."

Jensen looked at him, a bit 'sad for those words.

"Because, if love looks like what I feel for you, then I have not loved my featured so absolute pink as I thought ..."

Jensen completely stunned by those words made.

"Jared ... it's ... it's wonderful what you're saying ... but you ... I'm not sure that you know what love is ... I .."

"As I understand enough to know that Earthlings have an easier way just to prove to people that love ..." Jared said, pushing him on the bed.

"Jared ..." Jensen whispered, hugging him while Jared climbed astride.

"I know that you want me..e him I want you too ..."

"Are not you afraid?" he whispered Jensen on his neck.

Jared groaned. "As long as you continue to feel the warmth of your body on me, I will have no fear," said Jared, helped him undress. "You're so hot, Jensen .." he added.

"Jared ..." Jensen whispered, kissing him, and taking his hands.

"... Let me hear what it is like to be even more stuck and joined together than like we already are ..." asked Jared in his ear and Jensen trembled with excitement at that.  
   
 

  
Jensen made lie Jared on the bed and then took something from the drawer of his bedside table. Jared looked a bit 'of concern the tube that Jensen was holding.

"It's called lubrificante..not must have paura..serve not to feel too much pain .." said Jensen, caressing his cheeks.

"O-okay .." Jared said.  
 

Jared endured preparation with self-control and a cool head that made her shiver and Jensen made him even a little 'proud ... when the purpose of preparing it, positioned himself between her legs.

"Jared, so prefer, or on your tummy? I need to know, I want you more comfortable possibile..io ... "

"Q-here will be fine, then I want to hold you Jensen..e" Jared said.

Jensen kissed him, overcome by tenderness, then by plane inside him.

Jared groaned a bit ', gritting his teeth, Jensen stopped, still used a little' lubricant, and then went back inside him, which panted.

Jensen stopped and then stepped into completely space, while Jared gasped, clinging to his shoulders.

"You all right? Jared ... now I'll have to move a bit '... so you tell me if ... "

"Go ... go ... Jensen just..you do plane ...."

Jensen gave him a kiss on his sweaty forehead and then began to move, while Jared clung more and more to him, behind him, at each thrust, pushing unconsciously closer to him.

 

 

When they finished making love, Jared was lying in bed, exhausted and with tears in his eyes, and Jensen was terrified by the thought that he exaggerated.

"Jared ... please, tell me ... if I made you too bad, forgive me ... I will not do more, but tell me ... tell me if I hurt you ..."

"No, Jensen, that's not ..."

"Then why are you crying?"

"I do not know ... it was so ... unbelievable ..."

"It is painful?"

"Not so much ... I was thinking more of something as" deep, intense ... I felt all bubbly inside ... and excited "

"It is ... a bad thing?" Jensen asked, trying not to think of the word * sparkling * and * excited *

"Making love to you was profound, .."

"This you have already said, but I would understand if ..."

"And I felt so good inside you"

"Okay ...I do not want to know anything more ..." said Jensen, shaken by the revelation, hugging him.

"Because ... we cried before? Is that what they call orgasm? "

"Uhh..ehm..beh..yes ..."

"That makes us all sticky?"

"Er ... Jared, maybe the two of us we should do a few lessons in sex education ..."

Jared kissed him softly.

"You're so beautiful when you blush!"

"Instead you're always beautiful ..."

"I was very clumsy for the first time?"

"I would not say .." Jensen said smiling.

"You'll see that the second, third and fourth will be more enterprising"

"Mmm"

"Now you're thinking that you do not want that we stop at the fourth ..." Jared teased.

"Listen, if you want to continue to get along, you have to stop reading my mind .."

"I can do it if it bothers you ..."

"Well!" Replied Jensen, kissing him on the neck.

"But if you start thinking that you are glad that i read your mind, so if we always know what we think, we should never go to a couple therapist ... arriving to think that you do not want to stop, and so you get confused me ...."

"JARED!"

"Now you're thinking * Oh my god, I pulled up to think of us as a husband and wife, what a shame!" Teased Jared.

"JAAAAAAREEEEED" cried Jensen, landing him  on the bed.


	14. With snow, everything changes, nature is as it were clothed in the wonder

Jared and Jensen were inseparable, they moved like Siamese twins, and in particular under the Christmas period, Jensen kept us so much to make known the snow to Jared.

"Have not you ever seen snow?" he asked incredulously, laughing.

"Hey, there was no snow where I was io..e judging by the photographs you showed me, it was better that way, otherwise he would have flooded more ..." Jared said, recalling his little planet so small.

Jensen hugged him caught by a disarming tenderness, and whispered: "Then we'll have to fix that."  
   
 

  
*

The first time Jensen took Jared to see the snow, in the mountains, Jared was puzzled, in front of all those cubic meters of snow. He put one foot forward cautiously and there ends in almost half.

"Ykeeees. JENSEN !! "he shouted. "HELP!"

Jensen laughed as he approached, aware that his companion and friend, was not in danger.

He started to pull him up, but Jared slyly pulled him down with him.

"AAAH!" Cried Jensen.

"It is still fun now?" She asked, smiling Jared.

"Dumb" Jensen told him, kissing him. The snow was cold, but their kisses always made him forget the cold.  
   
 

*

Jensen had brought a sledge, and when he and Jared emerged from the hole and decided to try it together. Truth to tell Jensen was a little 'reluctant.

"You go first , Jay... in two we are too heavy, we risk of fall both by sledge."

"No! I want to go with you! "Said jared as a kind of willful child, crossing his arms.

Jensen sighed and gave up, not without a bit 'fear ... but when the sled began to slide down the slope, he had to admit that Jared was right and it was not the first time that could unseat him from his idea that he ... it was a stubborn perennial and not changed ever.

Jared was just unique.  
 

It was hilarious. Jensen was practically lying on top Jared, as they slid down on a sled, and it was a wonderful feeling to remain stuck to him, feeling the air whipping them face and that made them go so fast.

It was almost like ...

How to travel through the cosmos, surpassing million stars.

 

 

 

 

*

Another day, however, Jared saw for the first time cadere..finora snow had seen only when Jensen took him to the mountains, and he had seen them already fallen. This time he saw her fall and watched in awe.

"Jensen, take a picture, quick!" Jared said.

Jensen took his mobile phone, but when he flipped the camera, instead of photographing the snow, photographed him.

It was so beautiful, holding a branch of red flowers ... .Jensen thought back to what he said, one of those classic men dressed as Santa Claus, the supermarket that morning.

he approached him and said:

"You know, I like to do this lavoro..i children have fun .... I talk, and I understand that they are full of beautiful dreams ... .is beautiful to be full of dreams, you know? I too was once, then I realized that it is better that dreams remain in the field of dreams and imagination ... when they face the realities, someone rushes to destroy them ... "he said smiling softly, and Jensen had shuddered. He was glad that Jared had stayed at home that morning, and he had not heard those words.  
 

Now, thinking back to that incident, he looked at Jared in the camera, and snapped another picture.

 

 

Because baby, you could go away from my hands ... and you'll forget about me ...

 

 

He then put his hand over his eyes, because you feel the scendergli tears from her face, and put down the phone.

"Jensen!" Of course Jared when he saw him, saw at once.  
 

"V-it's all right, it's nothing, do not scare you, Jared!"

"No, that's not all right, and that scared me, what have you got?" He asked, holding it in his arms.

"Forget Jay ..."

"No! Get help sometimes, Jensen! Let me help you!"

Jensen then relented.

"You are my fairy tale, Jared"

"Jensen ..." Jared said, troubled.

"You are everything I wanted, all I ever wanted ... you're my childhood dreams, the ones I have always guarded and loved and protected and that I feared so much to see disappear one day, you're innocence, purity I always loved ... and you're all this in the flesh, and I love EVERYTHING of you, I love your eyes, I love your sweet smile, I love the way you talk to me, I love how you look at me,i love your heart, I love that you're not this land where everything is dirty and corrupt, and I love that you're in the flesh and I can see you and touch you and feel "

"Jensen, please ...."

"I love that you is the love, I love you that you love me and that you leaves that ilove you ..."

Jared took the weeping face of Jensen in his hands and kissed him, also weeping he soprraffato emotion, but Jensen did not stop.

"I love that among all, you have chosen me," he said Jensen.

"Jensen, I did not know what love was, you're right, but meeting you, now I know!"

"... ..and I can not stand that one day you leave me, forgive me for this weakness, Jared, but I can not ... I love you like I never loved in my life and not think I can manage to still love someone else or more of how much I loved you! "

"Jensen, I feel the same thing, and I promise I will never leave you. NEVER! You have to trust me! "Said Jared and then hugged him. They remained so, hugged, while snowflakes were still falling ....

 

 

 

 

*

After that sweet moment shared together, Jared and Jensen began to walk together to the town. There were all the Christmas lights hung to illuminate the town, and Jensen was happy to walk with Jared that way and not be ashamed to hold his hand so, in public.

he looked at him once more and once again found him with his beautiful dangling red scarf.

 

 

 

In the end they took the food to go, takeaways, and ate it in the car, while Jared told him:

"See, Jensen ... that we think so far ... in reality it is not so much ... then the magic, creatures of the other people ... ... the fairies live around us, it's just that we can not see them ... but sometimes you small openings between our world and them ... and a touch of magic, it also reaches here ... "

And Jensen believed in what he was saying Jared. Really he believed.


	15. You wanted to see the magic

Jared and Jensen were playing ta board game. A fantasy game with unicorns, soldiers, knights, fairies ....

But Jared had the impression that Jensen is bored.

"Do not you like the game?" he asked.

"No, the game is nice ..." Jensen said sadly.

"So what's the problem?" Jared asked.

"This," he said Jensen indicating statuettes properties. "Immobility! Sometimes, after have known you, I think that does not suffice me more imagination ... I want to see, touch, feel .... "

Jared listened carefully.

"Do not mind, I'm saying a lot of stupid things," said Jensen.

Jared mentally focused, closing his eyes, and after a few seconds, the statuettes of the game began to get up and turn on themselves.

Jensen was stunned.

"Jared! Jared! What are you doing ?? Oh God! It's wonderful! "She said Jensen happy, admiring the pieces of the game, dancing in colored lights.

Jared smiled, seeing the Jensen's happiness.

"Ah!" He said at last, after a short time, disrupting the special contact, and doing so drop all the game pieces on the board, with a loud noise.  
 

"Jared!" Cried Jensen, going towards him.

"It's all right, Jensen. I must have forzed so much "he assured him, while Jensen hugged him.

"Why did you do?" he asked anxiously.

"Because you wanted to ... see **the magic**." He said sincere Jared. "I did it ... **for you** ..." Jared said, holding a hand to his chest.

"Not at your expense! Oh, Jared ... promise me you will not do it again more "she said, hugging him tighter. "I do not want you hurt because of me"

"I-I will try to promise you, Jensen" he said again, Jared, sincere.


	16. Jared ... you are ... it was you, oh Jared, i love you

Jensen was feel bad and sofriva terribly, and Jared was suffering to see him so.

He suffered to see Jensen suffer for his father, who suffers from cancer, in a hospital bed.

It was an agony slow and agonizing.

Jensen was crying at the hospital, his head resting on the bed, while John was stroking his hair.

He was dying. Jared knew.

He also knew that Jensen would suffer enormously.

A similar idea tore his heart. He could not allow that.

So he took a decision that day .... He walked over to John, while Jensen was still crying, and took his hand.

Jensen looked at him in question, as he watched Jared focus to flow its magical energy.

"Jared ... what ... what ?" Jensen asked, as John, was too weak to notice what Jared was doing ....  
   
The whole thing lasted a few minutes, after which John sat up with a leap, his face suddenly lit and full of life.

 **"Dad!"** Jensen murmured, seeing him again in the forces. he hugged him, relieved.

Jared smiled, and then fell to his knees.

 **"Jared!"** Shouted again Jensen, kneeling in turn in front of him, hugging him tight.

"Jared ... you are ... it was you ... oh, Jared, I love you, I love you ... .." he said, squeezing him stronger.

Jared heard those words on his neck and suddenly did not feel so tired anymore


	17. "you really know take the honey and turn it into bread ... you really know you know fishing a man fell from the sea .... "

Since it happened that Jensen was almost in danger of losing his father to cancer, it still sensitized more in regard to diseases, and hospitals.

She began to volunteer at the hospital, to help the sick, and Jared obviously followed him.

See Jensen sad when he passed from the sick, seeing his expression frustrated because despite what he did, he would have liked to do more, greatly saddened Jared.

Especially then, Jared empatizzava with Jensen, and the sadness that overwhelmed him, overwhelmed Jared.

Jared was sad for the sick, and wanted to do something.  
 

 

  
One day, when he saw Jensen get into a room full of children with cancer the room, and look sad, not stand it.

He came into the room and under the horrified gaze of Jensen, began to touch the fronts of each child who was in the room. There were at least a dozen.

"Jared! Jared what are you doing ??? Stop it !! Jared, stop! "

Jared did not listen, touched the forehead of every little boy and girl, which in turn mugolavano after Jared touching his forehead.

He managed to even touch the last child, before collapsing to the ground.

"JARED" cried Jensen, going from him.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," he said wearily, mind Jensen held his head up in the arms, with tears in his eyes.  
   
The children meanwhile had woken everyone, and they began to walk, and laughing, and jumping on the bed.

Jensen said:

"You really did this ... for them. You have healed them, Jared, is a miracle ... they were seriously ill, but you ... ..you really know take the honey and turn it into bread ... you really know you know fishing a man fell from the sea .... "

"Excuse me, Jensen ... if I did not keep the promise not to use my powers ... ..." said Jared, and Jensen helped him to his feet.

"Oh, Jared, my love ... if something happened to you I do not know what I would do ... you are my rose, Jared ... you are my rose, you know?" She said, hugging him, before fleeing the room together, before the nurses they realized the miracle of the healed children.  
   
   
   
   
*

A few days later, while Jensen had breakfast, he reads an article in a newspaper, which spoke of the miraculous healing of a different number of children suffering from cancer in a hospital room.

"It was you ... you are fantastic , Jared ...." Jensen said, turning to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "you really know take the honey and turn it into bread ... you really know you know fishing a man fell from the sea .... "
> 
> the phrase of the song by Francesco de gregori - you read my mind


	18. I feel sick

Jared was sick for several weeks now. He was more and more pale and breathing heavily. ignoring the protests of Jensen, and his requests to send him to the hospital.

Jared said he knew what was happening, or at least imagine it.

It was a bit 'tired to have benefited so much of magic. With a little 'rest would recover.

But it was not so.

Jared got worse, and one day he just collapsed to the floor, while an almost weeping Jensen, his head held raised.

"Do not die, please do not die !! I'll do anything, please! "

"Jensen, do not cry ... there's ... there's one thing you can do to ... .save me ..."

"Yes Yes! I'll do anything! "Said Jensen, taking up to breathe at that moment, but with terified that Jared asked him to say goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, this chapter is the bad çç but I promise I'll update soon: *


	19. Dying for live

"I have to ... go back to my world ...."

I do not think you understand ... .well ... "Jensen said with tears in his eyes.

"Jensen ... know how it work the magic?"

"No…."

"... It is not something that comes from nothing by living things, but circulates nell'aria..in certain worlds, and when the living beings of those worlds are born, are born with the existing magic circle ... ye do not have the magic, because ... this world it is devoid .... "

"What does this have to do with the fact that you 're feel bad?"

"My body has always been symbiotic with magic ... take it away at once is like tearing out of your body a kidney, a lung, a heart ... .my body weakened, magic is its lifeblood and i can not use other, because your world is devoid ... "Jared explained.

"Then ... then simply just that from now on you will use no more!" Said Jensen.

"No, Jensen ... not how it works. In your world there are radiation, and ozone depletion, and pollution, frozen food, the exhaust gases, carbon dioxide ... and many other things ... I can not ... ... .heal. "

"Jared, my god, enough. Tell me what I need to do to help you. I'll do anything! "

"I told you ... I must return to my world ... here I can not survive ..."

"So this is ... a farewell ???" Jensen asked, crying.

Jared was about to speak, but Jensen interrupted.

"No, no, listen to me before ... I love you so much that I can not even explain it in words ... my heart could burst only at try ... but the idea of losing you, to know you are dead, is so unbearable that I could die too and if you back in your world is the only way I have to know you are alive, I can manage to say goodbye forever ... I will do with a broken heart, and my heart will bleed endlessly probably due to the fact that you do not I never see you again, but if you were to die here, because of me, for my selfishness, I could even get to kill me ... "

"Jensen ..." Jared said, troubled.

"This will not I'm telling you to make you feel guilty, but just to let you know that I will never love anyone else more as I loved you, and I do not want no other love anymore!"

"It really is so that you feel?" he asked Jared moved.

"Yes ...." He said Jensen. "Jared, you are plunged into my life like a lightning bolt and you have eradicated so much ... I do not know where the sky ends and where begins the Earth, and I do not think of being able to understand it, and I will come back to mind even when you're gone ... "

"Oh, Jensen, you ... .ti've taken care of me in a way that I never thought could exist ... I always thought I knew what it meant to take care of someone ... I tried to tame foxes, I tried to take care roses, I thought I knew the apex of love, until you you came, and you taught me a new way of watering, pruning of dead branches, to sprout, flourish ... ... "

"Jared ... But I never taught you these things ... you never wanted me to teach you these things on the flowers, because ...."

"No, Jensen, you do not understand ... you did with me ... you've sprouted me, you cut off the dead branches and thorns, you have watered me and made me flourish ... and want to know when I heard that flourished? When I made love with you. "

Jensen began to cry with more enthusiasm, and said:

"I thought I love the music, but then I found out that you, inside of me, are the music I want to hear" moaned these words on his neck, weeping.

"Oh, Jensen, after you say these things, how can I leave you ? Tell me how do I .... "

 

 

 

*

Jensen believed that he could not feel more at pieces than so, until Jared not confided to him that to return to his planet, had to die.

"I no longer have the ship ... my world is too far, and to achieve it I can not carry my body with me, it's too heavy," she said tormented jared.

"I will not stand here watching you die!" Said Jensen.

"Jens ... not really die ... you will preserve my body, and then when my soul will be on my planet, I will come to take it back ..."

"Jared, my god, and if something does not work? If something goes wrong? "

"You'll stay to watch over my body. I trust you. "Jared said, turning away, not to let him see that she was crying.  
   
   
 

 

 

 

*

When he finally arrived the day that Jensen had to go to get the poison, Jared saw him coming into the room unsteadily, her face contorted by tears.

Jared was not made better, but had tried not to cry so as not to be worse Jensen, and now his eyes were burning hell, and his face was bloody bad for the effort to hold back the tears and crying that pressed to exit outside the eyes, the heart and chest.

Jensen stumbled twice for the room and almost fell to the same number of times.

Jared made him sit on the bed.

Li Jensen could no longer to stop the tears that pressed inside. he burst into sobs, and Jared peppered his face with kisses on the mouth and all over his face, trying to calm him down.

Then he not stands it and burst into tears also him on his neck.  
   
"I not want let you." The Jared confessed, looking into his eyes.

"And I do not want you to die for it."

"I want you to come with me," he confessed unexpectedly Jared.

"How you say?" he asked Jensen, suffering another blow to the heart.

"If you love me so much as not to want to separate from me, come with me, Jensen ... .Choose me ..."

"I have always chosen you, Jared ... but ... but you can what you're telling me? Please do not delude myself if you do not ... "

"If you want him, you ..." said Jared, kissing him. "Come with me, please ... I can not live without you ... i don't want ...."

"Jared ... my god ... I should die too ..."

"That's right, and I know I'm asking a lot ..."

"Holy God, I would never have let you see Romeo and Juliet" Jensen said, chuckling sadly, wiping away tears.

"They are morti..ma we will be alive ... I promise you, Jensen."

"My father ... he ... how do I? He never leave me away... "he said sadly.

"Oh, Jensen ... we must hurry, my love ... we do not have much time ..." Jared said, taking his face in his hands.


	20. I'll never forget

Talk to John was a pain and you knew. The two boys already knew when they proposed the idea ...

They began , speaking the day when John miraculously healed in a manner of his tumor.

"I remember him, you ... I think about it every bloody night ... it seemed like I was dying, I myself could feel the my little life switch off ... then suddenly the life ...

I did X-rays and these determined that the tumor was totally absorbed in inexplicable so as! "Said John.

"And what do you think, Dad?" he asked Jensen.

"I think the fucking tumors do not resorb NEVER alone, to hell! And yet I do not know what the hell to think ... because we are speaking again? Torments me now every fucking day and every damn night, this thing .. "

"Dad.."

"Maybe ... maybe it was a miracle ... God wanted me to live ..."

"Dad, listen to me ... ... .hai also heard what i said when ... when it happened, right? You were there, too, when I bent over and Jared ... "

"No, I do not ... I do not know what I heard ..." John denied.

"It was he, Dad ... Jared has powers ...."

"Enough! Stop talking crap ... he's ... it's a normal guy! "

"No, Dad, it's not ... .He is ... it's **amazing"**

"To make you say such nonsense, it certainly is. What did you do at him, boy? "He turned to Jared.

"I opened his eyes ... ...." Jared said, raising his hand, and with much effort, to raise with the power of the mind, the handkerchief lying on the bedside table ... but doing it to fall immediately.

"No ... .no ....!" Murmured John.

"Jared !!! Why did you do ????? "he said Jensen scared, worrying about his health.

"You saw it, Dad? Tell me you saw, please ... "

"No, no ... I saw io..not good ... **Do it again**!" He ordered.

"No, Dad ... I will not allow Jared to do it again. Is going to die, do not you understand? Will not let you kill him, just to be able to convince you! "He said, covering his body to Jared.

"I ... I do not understand ...." He Said John dismayed. "He has magical powers? How is it possible?"

"Dad, he is not part of this world!"

"What ? It is an **alien? "**

"Dad, please ... .Jared, you wait outside, I have to talk to my father, alone ..." he said, before doing so out of the room of John and close again the door behind him.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
*

"I **s an alien !! How could you take it home !! Do you realize that we should alert the authorities ?**? "John told him, altered.

 **"He saved your life**! Dad, please ... he are my friend! "

"He saved me from cancer ... but we do not know what else he did ... my god, Jensen ... you realize ... I will need to visit me to the doctor again to be sure that he did not make me anything else!"

"No! I give you my word, Dad! Jared is pure of heart, and is a fantastic person, do not take it away, please! "Jensen now he was almost pleading, and burst into sobs and John stared at him in dismay.

"Take it away? Jensen, tell me the truth ... it is not only a friend, for you ... "

"No, it's not ... it's true ..."

"You ... holygod, ye have had sex ????"

"I…"

"Jensen, come on! You're not gay! It is the proof that this guy has done something to you, do not you realize ??? You must stay away from him "

"No, Dad ... **I LOVE HIM** !!"

John looked at him solemnly, then said sadly: "And then you will be destined to suffer much, my son ... because that guy is dying, I noticed ... is very ill ..."

"Yes, it's true ... can not stay here anymore ... he should return to his world, where he can heal"

"So you can not be together in any case, you will have to say goodbye ..."

"No, Dad, I can not leave him ... I have to go with him ..."  
   
That phrase disconcerted John more than anything else.

"You are completely left out of your mind! I'll never let !!!! "

"Dad, please listen to me ... I understand your pain, and also I am saddened, because I would never leave you, but if I now I will separated from Jared, my heart will broken, and I will not stand it ... **I would die ..."**

"Holy god, Jensen ... you're just a kid, you do not know nothing about love ..."

"Dad ... listen to me ... I'm not asking you for permission ... I wanted ... **I just wanted to say goodbye** ...." Jensen said, clutching the sleeve of his shirt, crying.

"No ...." Debuts John, crying too.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
*

They talked and talked and talked a lot in that room, and the dialogue became gradually less and less angry and more and more cuts, sweet and poignant.

Jensen asked forgiveness from the Father for the pain he was causing and John simply took care to listen to the child, and pet him, as he continued to cry.  
   
   
   
   
*

When John finally left the room, he went out alone, and saw Jared still there, in the corridor, with a haunted look.

he confronted him immediately.

"I should kill you, because you want to snatch away my son from my arms, take him away from me forever, right?" he said.

Jared looked troubled.

"But I know that if I would, I'd break the very heart of my only son, because you are .... you are the person that has given him so much light in recent months, and hope, and love ... a lot more than how much I together with my poor wife that I loved so much, we've been able ... "

Jared was now moved.

"Jensen was an unhappy boy, alone, before I met you, but since he know you, you become another person ... has become the guy he always wanted to be and never was, but you know what? I found out that Jensen was no different from the guy who wanted it to be, it always has been that guy, but next to him was missing an important presence that did really understand who he really was, and when you finally arrived, you are became that guy ... I obviously noticed his change in recent months, but I did not understand that this presence was you "

Jared was going to cry now, along with Jensen, who was crying, clinging to the door of the room.

"Without you, it was as if something was missing in Jensen, a light that made him shine and did understand what a wonderful person he was, and that light was you ... you know, if I could wish for another child, I wanted it to be like you ... "he said, stroking his cheek.

Jared and Jensen wept again.

"I know about you and my son, and I also know that I would hate me because you're taking away ... and I know before I have the clear and obvious proof that other worlds exist and that what I should do now, it would take you to a group of scientists to study you ... "

Jensen gasped, and Jared startled, stepped back instinctively.

"This would be a normal thing to do in such a world where magic there was always denied ... but I also know that **I owe you my life, Jared, and I will never forget ... for this, now I will save your life ... "**

Jared finally spoke. "I ... i do not know what to say ..."

"And as it seems, my son seems to have found his other twin heart, I leave you, as a gift ... I know how you suffer to let go of the love of his life, and I can not condemn my son in the suffering ... "John said again, with shiny eyes.  
   
Jared ran to embrace him, and Jensen followed him soon after, leaving John moved as never before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell the truth that the title of the chapter will put anxiety on ye XD and instead was referring to John XD heheh
> 
> pretty much what i had written is also a tribute to Dean and Sam, when I say that Jensen is so because Jared makes him so .... :))) Dean had Sam, but Jensen had not Jared and did begin to be so why suddenly it arrived that there should have been at his side always ... first it was as if he missed something :))


	21. I want you to feel how you are mio..e how we  are indivisible and we will be forever ...

It was night ....  
   
"Did you tell your father what I should do?" Jared asked in the dark.

"During the walk in the woods we did this afternoon? Yes…"

"And what happened?"

"First I want you to know that cost me a casino let you alone to wait on the banks of the little stream ... I should not have ..."

"Let's Jens ... I've asked myself ... you needed to spend some 'alone with your father ..."

"In the conditions in which you are, anything could hurt you or make you sick ..."

"If so, I might be contagious ... you not should do stand so close ..."

"Do not shoot shit ..."

"Okay ... rewind: how was the talk?"

"You mean the explanation of our ... **transfer mode**? He took it badly, of course ... he calmed down only when I told him that we would not really dead ... was about to go back and threaten you ... "

Jared laughed in the darkness.

"Can you guarantee my, are not you?" Jensen asked him, stroking his hair over his forehead.

"I swear, Jensen ... .we will drink the poison, but thanks to the magic seeds that I brought back, our body will keep us from dying, and when we return to my planet, we should complete the ritual that will allow us to regain our body back ... "

"In a world that is going to be disintegrated ..." Jensen concluded.

"We will not remain long there, but only long enough to get to Oz ... I told you ..."

"Yeah ... **the fantasy world of Oz"** Jensen said, ironically.

"Jens ... you believed in me until now, do not stop now, please ..."

"I will always believe in you, my puppy ... but you will admit that ... the world of Oz ... fuck, I upset all my visions for you ... before the fable of the little prince, and now the World of Oz ..."

"Continue to do so, Jensen ..."

"There is not security that the magical seeds also work on me ... ..and if they not did not hold in life me ?"

Jared took ill last sentence. He went out quickly from the bed by Jensen.

 

  
"I should have known you would have think back ..." he said bitterly, but Jensen blocked his arm.

"Please, do not go ... I have not thought about it ... it's just that ... you're used to traveling in this way, in space ... I do not ... I'm afraid, j ... .forgive me, forgive me if I'm afraid ... but not stop.. ... I do not stop loving you and I swear I will not stop this trip, this departure we do it together! "

Jared turned to Jensen, sad.

"I'm so selfish, Jensen ... you're giving up everything for me, your father ... you're about to face the terrible doubt of death ... and everything to be with me ... and I get angry ... I'm a horrible person ...." he said, her forehead touching to Jensen.

"Schhhh ... everything is ok, small ... okay sometimes be horrible because it takes too much to someone ... I love that your possessiveness, I'm glad that you want me, how much I want i ..." he said, stroking the cheeks of the face .

"You can not imagine how much ..." Jared said, stroking his hips under her shirt.

"Oh-oh, somebody here is excited .." he said against her ear, feeling the erection of Jared, and feeling also awaken his.

"All the times you repeated to me as they are beautiful ... I do not think you realize how much you are wonderful ..." Jared said, patting his stomach under her shirt, and stampandogli kisses throughout the chest.

"Jared ... .vuoi ... make love?" Guessed Jensen, his already painful erection.

"Yes, but ... I want to be io..a possess you this time ... I want to feel my desperately against me .."

"Holy God, Jared ... I have already ..." said Jensen, feeling his most painful erection at those words. It had never happened that the roles were reversed and the idea frightened him and excited him crazy.

"Turn around ... **now.** I want we do tonight ... before it happens ... I want you to feel what you are impetuously mine, before we do that trip that will bind us together forever, I want that you hear what you are mine ... and what we are indivisible and we are will forever ... "Jared said, turning him, and frantically stripping and undressing himself.

Jensen felt Jared already excited against him, and he liked that. He was in love with his purity, but also loved the fact of giving themselves to him in this way, loved the fact of being totally possessed by him and Jared who wish so.

he loved the many shades of Jared and loved how much and how many Jensen managed to be, when he was with him ....

Jared went inside of him and it was a riot of colors, lights and sensations. His body seemed to respond so well against that of Jared.

A blaze electrostatic emotions. An electricity that emanated against his nerves.

Their bones and their blood that seemed to become one.  
 

Jared felt panting against him, as he pushed deeper and deeper, yet without hurting him.

How many times had done, but Jensen never got used to the heat, to the pleasure that filled them when their bodies are embed one another.

As if they were two souls destined to join.

Two halves of a single apple.

A single individual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok .... so do Jared in this capacity is a little strange hahhahma bo ... ... explain to me how it would be possible that Jared not want Jensen ... I mean ... it's Jensen !!
> 
> * Disappears *


	22. Whether you are for me the knife

Jared and Jensen were in Alaska, in a cave.

Jensen was crying, he hugged her father and at Jared this vision, tore at his heart.

He could not even imagine how it must have felt John.

When he finally broke away, Jared hugged John, in turn, in a silent thank you, after John left them a little 'privacy.

He looked at them from afar.

"Jensen, if you think about it, you know you're still in time ..." he said Jared.

"Schhh ... my heart is in no doubt ..." Jensen told him, stroking his cheek.

"The seeds ..." Jared said, holding out a brown bag. Jensen took a small yellow seed and swallowed. Jared did the same.

"And ... this ..." Jared said, referring to the poison.

"Give it to me you, Jared .."

"Jensen, no ..."

"To ... please ... I want you to do it ... I trust you ..."

"Only if you'll do the same .."

"Agree…"  
   
Jared did drink the bottle of poison in Jensen from his hands, and then he had him trembling he did with Jared.

The boys were beginning to have stomach spasms.

"Jared ... I'm afraid ..." he said Jensen.

"Come here, my love .." Jared said, pulling him into a kiss.  
   
Tears on the faces of both. Jensen continued to kiss him even when he saw his father to peep into the cave and look at them with a pained face.

He closed his eyes and continued to kiss him, crying fresh tears.

Jared continued to kiss him. He continued even when you hear Jensen start fumble. Indeed, he hugged him more.

They were lost in a stifling and narrow embrace, trembling, weeping and excited.

And then they fell asleep. They did not move anymore.  
   
   
John looked at them, lost in her grief. Wept and wept and wept.

When he thought he had regained control of himself, he took their bodies and they laid him in the ice chests full of ice water, which had failed to take from them.

He reclined their bodies inside, in each case.

See his son under water like that was too heartbreaking. He left the cave and sat on the ground outside.

The snow froze him, but did not bother him. He believed to have a fever and feel the cold gave him a bit 'of relief against the burning and headaches

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise that the angst is about to end ^^


	23. Beyond the rainbow

Jensen was still embraced at Jared. He felt his body pressed against him, while at the same time warned the rest disappear, even himself.

You have the arms are where I want to die thought Jensen.

 

Then he feels a hand wipe a tear that up to that point had not realized he had fallen down from one eye.

He saw the face of Jared, and he thought again:

_And the eyes in which I want to live_  


 

"Jared ... we're ... we're dead," said Jensen.

"Yes, Jensen, and we're alive." He replied, Jared, smiling and hugging him momentum again.  
   
Jensen squeezed back, trying to focus on what was around. It was not easy with all that dazzling white light.

"We are ... in paradise?" Jensen asked, confused.

"No," Jared said softly. "Come, I'll show you" Jared, he said making him pull over and taking his hand.  
   
Jensen followed him. He trusted him. He had always trusted him.

 

  
still he felt his body and that of Jared. They were not transparent or incorporeal as he had thought it would become. Just he felt a great sense of lightness inside him. Maybe Jared was right in saying that their bodies were too heavy. He had never thought about it, but now, considering what were crushed by the force of gravity, understand who had to be true to force.

Souls are lights, instead ... I think, amazed at the wisdom. Since he had met Jared, he had given him an amazing and wonderful wisdom.  
 

 

Jared had him walking in the midst of blinding white, and after a few steps, Jensen did not seem so much more blinding and even so much white.

The white disappeared, as if it was the fog that had dissolved, giving way to other colors.

wonderful colors and very vivid.  
   
The planet Jared was beautiful. He never would have said it was a sick planet that was about to be destroyed.  
   
The mountains were green, deep green, full of life, even if they were tiny. Everything was so alive, although so small. The grass was soft and fine, all colors were so bright.

 

  
Jared felt his amazement and said sadly: "I know. It's different from Earth, is not it? Li, the things that are about to die, go out gradually, but here no ... suddenly die, and all this is even sadder. "Said Jared.

Jensen went to get a stone little blue and put it in Jared's hand.

"What do you do?" She asked curiously.

"Let's take him with us. Take it with you. It will always remember you your world, and will be the memory of our new life together. "He said.

"Oh, Jensen. I love you so much. "he told him, hugging him tight and kissing him with the same intensity.  
   
When they parted, however, Jared came up with an idea.

"Jensen, you scoccerebbe wait a little '? I would also like to take my sheep and my rose. "He said.

"But you said you were dead?" Jensen asked puzzled.

"Yes, but ... maybe in the new world they could bring them back to life. I have to try. I can not abandon them "

"Okay ..."

"I assure you that I love you a lot more of them, but ... I can not abandon them, you know?"

"Yes, yes, I understand perfectly," Jensen's face was sad now, and Jared knew he was thinking of his father, and he felt burning with guilt.

"Jensen, your father ... there was need someone to preserve and protect our bodies, I'm sorry ..." he said sadly.

"Hey, I have not reproached anything," Jensen said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Now we think of your rose and your sheep, okay? But in what conditions will be now that ...? "

Jared shook his head. "They will be perhaps a bit 'spoiled, but I told you, there is no concept of decomposition that is here on Earth. You could go get my book on spells, meanwhile? "

Jensen was uncomfortable to walk in that place alone, but took courage.

"There is nothing that can hurt you, here, quiet" Jared assured him. "Not at short, at least"

Jensen kept walking, not very reassured.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
*

He went into what looked like a micro palace, before realizing that maybe with his stature, he could not, but apparently managed to enter anyway.

How strange, he thought.

It was like being in Alice in Wonderland. The building was beautiful, but it was empty. He saw the throne, tiny, and figured it was of his prince. He sniffed at the blue coat that was leaning over and feel his smell.

I will take it to him. He thought.

Not far away, he saw a glass case containing a nice golden book, this in contrast to many other things there, was very big. A massive volume.

He pulled it out and picked it up, a little 'fatigue.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
*

Jared had found in the garden a shovel and began to dig two holes. As they were shallow, and resistance was beginning to be tired. Perhaps the time spent on earth had made him weaker, more human, and in fact much of his magic had been taken away.

Jensen came earlier than expected, holding the book and ... his mantle.

He look gaped him, stick it on him.

"A prince is not a prince, without his cloak. "The Jensen said, putting it on him.

Jared looked at him in amazement.

"Do not look at me like this. I am one who is very keen to traditions ... the little prince wore the mantle. I was sure that something was missing. "He said.

Jared gave him a gentle kiss on the lips, and wearing that cloak looked very regal.

"Mmm ok, now let me do it, I do here." Jensen said, starting to dig.

"Let me help you," said Jared, doing to take off his coat, but Jensen held him back.

"No, you have riposarti..hai lost a lot of magic and you have to recover! Leave that for once, both me to serve you ... "

Jared looked at him open-mouthed.

 **"My prince,"** she said, emphasizing that word with an incredible sweetness, making a bow. Jared was touched and smiled at the gesture.  
   
   
   
Jensen began to dig. Luckily Jared had already started and luckily the holes were not very deep. Managed quite easily to pull off the rose and the sheep. Almost he wanted to cry, while pulling up. Jared however have really did.

"Jared ..."

"It's all right, Jensen" she said, taking in hand.

"Are you sure che..riusciremmo to take them with us?" He asked.

"Not with us. They will have to go before, and I'm not sure to succeed. I am so selfish ... maybe we have a chance to reach Oz and I'm risking our lives ... "

"Hey, you're not selfish. You're the most unselfish I've ever known " Jensen said, taking his chin. "Let's do it and that's it, okay?"

"Yes," said at Jared.  
   
   
Jared opened the book and began to go on the "Spells for other worlds" and tried "Oz"

He recited a litany in chorus with Jensen. The recited several times, taking a hand in the other and the other hand on the rose and the sheep.

After a few minutes, they disappeared.

"Where they are go, Jared?"

"In the same place where we will end up, I hope." Said Jared.  
"Jared, you're breathing hard."

"It's okay, we can continue"

"No! I will not let you hurt. we wait "

"No! Every minute that passes is a risk! "

"I will not risk your life. Please! Only time to rest! "

"OK, fine!"  
   
Jensen took him in her arms and fell asleep on the grass together.  
   
   
"Jensen, wake up!" Jared shook him.

"Eh? What is it? "He asked sleepily Jensen.

"I'm rested, and now we have to hurry! We can not stay dead for too long, "said Jared, frantically flipping through the book.

"Ok, ok ... I'm ready !!"  
 

They recited a litany different this time. The first time the transfer was for animals or plants, or things. This time they had to move them, but also synchronize their bodies, to be able to be reunited with them. There was the risk that their bodies do not sopportassero the journey, but preferred not to think about it, not to let the terror annihilated them.

They recited the formula with growing anxiety, whenever they saw that did not happen anything yet.

They began to sweat, and then to shake, but continued to hold her hand, to force himself to one another.

Until they realized that the sweat and tremor due to the fact that they were reuniting with their bodies.

"Soon, Jensen ... the formula for the transfer! Immediately !! "she said Jared, strong squinting. The bursting head.

"Yes." Said Jensen.

They recited the formula with the head that threatened to burst in two, and the heart was pumping into their stomach.

When they believed to die from the pain, they disappeared.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
*  
John was still watching over the bodies of his son and Jared, with great concern, when suddenly they were sprinkled with a halo of white light, and disappeared.

John stared stunned and speechless, the point at which there were before, and now they were gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOVED writing this chapter and sorry for the delay !!! <33333
> 
> Ps I confess that this chapter I was inspired by Merlin and Arthur in the Merlin's series <3 there is a bet, I think is really the last, where Merlin tells Arthur that he was born to serve him <3333


	24. Missing moment

**How I was born**

They were on the bed and Jensen had asked Jared if he had a family, parents ... and Jared a bit 'sad, she told him as he was born.

He had come out of the grass, like a flower!

"And to say that I thought my father would tell me shit, when he told me that the children were born from cabbage!" Jensen told him, smiling, stroking his head.

Jared smiled and kissed him, and at that time looked like an adorable toddler.

"I remember that I came out of the grass ... I do not remember if they were cabbages. I remember that the flowers spoke to me and told me I was very very special! "

"I can barely believe it," Jensen said smiling.

"They said said I was the only one of its kind ... that I was unique in the world and that they would keep me company ... -because I do not have a mom and a dad because I do not? - I began to ask questions ... when I followed the children of other worlds ... but soon I realized that not all children are born with a mom and a dad, "Jensen said while stroking his head.

Jensen was moved and Jared noticed.

"Forgive me." She told him, kissing him on the lips. Jensen knew he was thinking of his mother and had hurt him, not wanting.

" not tell sorry ... we are similar." said Jensen.

"... I have suffered for the fact of being alone ... sometimes I imagined my mom and my dad next to me ... but now that I know you, I think I could use that time to draw me by your side," said Jared at Jensen , making him cry.  
   
 

 

 

  
*

**You have done a lot to me**

"You know, Jared ... sometimes I feel like ... not up ... you are everything to me, but I ... I ..."

"Thing? Will not you be my everything, Jensen? "He asked Jared lying down in the snow.

"YES! cabbage yeah! I want ... I want to be! But I'm afraid not to be ... I am not enough! I would like to repay you for all that you do for me and return hundred times, but I'm afraid I can not do it ... I'm not ... .abbastanza ... you are fantastic ... and I ... ... are common much more common ... and why should a great person to be with a person more common? "asked Jensen sad.

Jared lost to feel the snow in his hands and then said: "Jensen ... I do not think you realize what you are for me"

"An ordinary person?"

"No ... .you have saved me that day, Jensen ... it was an isolated area ... do not know what could have happened to me if you had not found me in time ..."

"It would be past to force someone and you would find..It would be well... not ..." Jensen said, trembling with fear, and for the idea that Jared would not have survived if he had not found it, both for the expectation that he would have met someone else and would never know.

"Maybe ... maybe not ... but what matters is that you have picked up a stranger, and you saved. You did not know who I was, and yet you took care of me ... and even when you knew who I was ... do not you take me for pazzo..anzi, you were the first to understand and help me figure out who I was, even before I told you io..mi did you read the book, my book ... you protected me ... do not you say anything to anyone ... you took care of me and you have not betrayed me ... you did everything possible so that i was okay, I you welcomed into your home, you're concerned that ate only foods that do not make me sick. "

"Jared .." Jensen said, trying to stop that sweet monologue.

"After all you've done for me, you were not also forced to love me, and yet you did, first as a brother, and then as a lover, a boyfriend, the most precious thing you would have." Jared said with tears in eyes.

"YOU ARE, the person most important to me," said Jensen, taking his face, he with tears in his eyes.

"I have studied the Earthlings... when you are in front of the fables seek to destroy them, you instead ... you protected me, and you loved me, jens ..." Jared continued.

"Because I have always loved fairy tales, and you're my favorite." Jensen said softly, kissing him.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
*

**Missing moment of Chapter 10 - after the final - What are you?**

After the kiss of Jensen, Jared would have liked to know what was he to Jensen.

Jared eyed the book that Jensen was reading, and where there was open the bookmark.

**"Some things are better that they remain in the field of dream or of imagination..as soon as make their entry into the reality, someone rushes to destroy"**

That phrase was underlined.

"I would have understood if that was my secret diary, but it is not ..." said Jensen, awakened and watching.

"Jens ... you just want to protect me and I ... when I told you I'm tall, handsome, strong ... and all those things of which I boasted ... I felt ashamed. I hated it! "

"You've only tried a very common thing to many terrestrial ... very human ... .come here, Jared," Jensen told him, and Jared hugged him, while he was still lying in bed.  
   
   
Jensen and Jared had learned from one another, that it was special about the fact that a man could fall in love with her story, it was even more rare and wonderful that her fairytale fall in love with him.

They discovered that it was possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all sorry for the delay xd
> 
> the missing moments are were because I realized that I had not said it how was born Jared XD and while I was there, I did that put others XD I hope you enjoyed the idea XD


	25. A transfer tumultuous

Jared saw nothing ... just a light mist ... .He have tried to open his eyes, but the palpedre were too heavy, and the forces are too weak.

He had to do it! He had to do it for Jensen!

Managed with great difficulty to open their eyes and he had confirmation of what he had already guessed it ... the individuals were carrying them.

Even managed to see the other two bring her pink and his sheep respectively.

They were all dressed as desert nomads.

He tried to speak but only came out of smozzati verses.  
   
"Try to speak!" You hear someone say.

One of them approached him and said: "Speak again, young angel."

"The rose ... the sheep ... treat them well ... ghhh ...."

He could not say anything else. He thought he saw the guy who was holding him, and the guy who kept the sheep, look, but do not rusciva to say the least, weary and tired.  
   
"With us you are safe, but now sleep." He said the guy who was supporting him.

But Jared, moved to seek Jensen. His head was a bad dog.  
   
"Jenseeeen" moaned and felt his throat ache.

He saw the body of Jensen carried by another man. Jensen seemed unconscious, his arms hanging down completely.

"Jensen, save it." Jared said, and was about to cry.  
   
"Calm him down."

"I do not know how to do"

Jared listening they said the two men who had spoken before.  
 

"Jensen ..." moaned even before losing consciousness again.


	26. In the presence of Dorothy

Jared woke up after what seemed like an eternity.

He realized he was lying on top of a gold four-poster bed very glitzy.

The room was nice, the pillow and very soft mattress. Jared did not really want to get up, but then he remembered Jensen and snapped out of bed.

"JENSEN" slipped and almost fell, but he stopped and opened the door.  
   
"JENSEEEEEN!" Shouted walking fast in the middle of what looked like the hall of a large palace.

"JARED" said Jensen. It was down the hall and had astonished gaze.

Jared's heart began to pound louder and began to walk faster, and then to run to reach Jensen.

Jensen moved simultaneously to meet him.  
 

They embraced so strong that almost slammed against each other, but never left, even the embrace became more balance.

Jared had his hand deep in Jensen's hair, which was longer made for some time.

Then they repeatedly kissed, each with his hands on the other's face.

"We made it? We are ... .a Oz? "Jared asked.

"Yes, love!" Said Jensen.  
   
   
   
   
*

The royal palace which had been brought, was Dorothy princess. Jared and Jensen were very surprised to know that Dorothy had become a princess, and the greater was the amazement of knowing that her hair was BLUE.

"Yeah ... uh ... the influence of Oz ... but sometimes return to normal." Said Dorothy, who had two long curly tresses, and eyes of an intense blue.

Jensen and Jared sipped their tea and then Jared spoke:

"Who were those men who have collected and brought here?"

"Ohhh ... it's good people! Here in Oz we are all good people. You will be well, I assure you! "Dorothy said.

At Jensen and Jared, Dorothy looked a bit like 'Alice in Wonderland.

"How ... how come we felt so bad when we arrived ...?" Jared asked.

"I suppose because of the transfer * *. Travel through the worlds is not always a health walk. What did you think? "Asked Dorothy surprise.

"But ... when we ended up on Jared planet ... not ..."

"Well, ye did not have the body ... it seems obvious that ye have not suffered the transfer ... but face a similar change of air and space-time .... You were lucky that my people had gathered there in time! "

"We'd be dead ... ... if you do not ..?" Jensen asked fearful.

"I do not think, but you would be left in agony for a long time '... it would not be pleasant." Dorothy said with a funny expression, and all in all Jared and Jensen laughed.

"From now on, if you want to travel between worlds, you have to take the magic antibodies that will serve to protect your physical." Said Dorothy.

"By the way ... your rose and your sheep?" Jensen asked fearful.

But Jared smiled, looking at him, and at that time, the sheep trotted into the living room and the rose, happy.  
   
"Yeah ... .uhm ... . ye not bring us more deaths here," Dorothy said, making no with his finger. "We made an exception for them, because they are cute ... but we had to implement a very complex spell to bring them back and many people of my people now feel a bit 'dried up."

"I'm really sorry." Said Jared sad.

"Quiet ... with a little 'rest will recover, but who knows how many curses pulled me." He told Dorothy and the boys laughed again. It looked very nice.  
 

Jensen looked at the sheep and rose play with each other and smiled.

"Take care, Pecchy, not to hurt her, Rosy is so delicate." Jared said to the sheep.

Jensen looked at Jared with a smile: "I'm really, really glad you got back their"

Jared looked at him softly and then kissed him with equal gentleness.

"I love them, but you are my life!" he said, move him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I must say that I did not expect that the reunification would come so romantic ... I'm glad <333333333333


	27. My gift to you

It had been three months since John Winchester had seen the body of his beloved son, and that of Jared, vanish before his eyes.  
Three months of long suffering, in which he nearly there he went to therapy, because of the shock.

He had deeply hated Jared for having taken away his son. He wished he could go back and cancel the decision entirely reckless to let him get away with it.

Yes, but then Jensen will did suffer terribly.

But hell, he was his father. Not a stranger ... and John was convinced that after the first moment of passion with him, he would have hated because he had taken away from his father, from his world, and perhaps even by his friends.

It was completely alone in an unknown world.

He should never have let him go away!  
   
How many times John cursed beings like Jared, alien parasites that take away the ones you love.

Jared was no different, just like all the aliens he had heard about in novels and research, he also kidnapped people to their loved ones!

A John was the insane idea to begin to hunt down monsters like Jared!

Then he realized his thoughts, and burst into tears.  
   
   
That was an afternoon like another ... another long and sad afternoon.

For friends and relatives, Jensen and his friend had disappeared, and to make matters worse the'd lost forever, had also had to act out all the pantomime with the police, and pretend to keep the hope of finding him.

At least despair was not at all difficult to simulate, since the felt really.  
   
That afternoon, the sad yet another afternoon, he was still thinking in Jensen, when suddenly John vanished.  
 

He found himself in a small wooden house decorated like a house of fairy tales, with towels flowers hanging from the windows, and green shutters.

"What the hell…"

Immediately he clouded vision and fainted.  
   
   
   
   
   
*

When he awoke, he saw the face of his son who was watching him. Not far from him was Jared.

He was lying on a bed, but saw only her son's face he had not seen for three months and that he thought never to see again.

"I'm in heaven?" Asked John.

"No, Dad ... you're in Oz ...." He Said Jensen moved.

They embraced tightly.  
   
   
   
   
*

After John spent a good half hour to speak with his son, he went to Jared.

"I have thought of very bad things about you."

"I know. I also thought of the bad things about me. "

"I was wrong, boy." Said John, touching his shoulder.

They embraced tightly, too.

 

 

 

  
   
   
*

 

POV JARED

Jensen and I, we are happy. We have our own house, we made friends with the people of Oz, the rose and happy sheep roam, free to the country during the day, even if they live at home.

We have become great friends of Dorothy.

We had it all, but Jensen did not have his father.

I never thought even for a second to really leave him alone on Earth.

To separate so as to Jensen, his son. His only son.

Only I did not want to give false hopes to Jensen if I had not managed to bring even John at Oz.

Once we got here, I did the impossible to study a spell that could bring John here in Oz.

Dorothy was happy to help me. It was difficult. Usually the spell of this type are pronounced by people who intend to transport himself, but I knew that it was possible ... and I and Jensen have done it for the sheep and rose.

Of course, in that case, however, we were on the same planet.

It was still possible, but it took me three months to implement it.  
   
Three months where I hid it in Jensen, for not delude him.

I brought back for three months the terror that could hate me for having separated from his father, but I love him so much that I preferred that she hated me, and I suffer for it, rather than make him suffer for an illusion and a vain hope.

Jensen was a love, he have never done to weigh nothing at me. He continued to love me despite everything, but I saw that he suffered.

When then finally I confessed what I was preparing for months, and that seemed effective, and now had to just try, opened his mouth in a silent scream, he lifted me up, led me around and kissed me.

At that moment I was happy but I suffered, because if it did not work, I had deluded him for nothing, but I could not do this without warning.  
   
Fortunately, everything went well. John lives in Oz with us, she forgave me, and once you understand what I had done, she thanked me wholeheartedly.

Yes, okay, he lives in Oz with us, but in another house. And what the hell, Jensen and i, We need our privacy, both were immediately clear on that and John laughed saying he agreed.  
   
We are happy and we love each other madly. I never thought that on Earth I would meet my half.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Which is struggling to write this story ... it was a xd birth I want to thank all those who have followed me in this story and who have endured the breaks sometimes really long XD
> 
> I assure you that I loved and I love this story, like his protagonists, but I found myself a little unprepared for a story similar to that of the Little Prince and at times I was in trouble.
> 
> But I loved this story, and for all those who loved the prince and Jensen, I give you a scoop, you could review them briefly in another story ... kind of a crossover with another of my ff ... will really only a moment, but better than nothing, right? :)


End file.
